Heartless: A Series of One Shots
by AshAnime
Summary: Mugen and Fuu never did get along, yet besides the fighting and arguing there was always a sense of understanding between the two. A SERIES OF ONE SHOTS centered around Mugen and Fuu. Mugen/Fuu Fugen Fuu/Mugen R&R.
1. Heartless

Hey guys so this is going to be a series of **Fugen One Shots**. So each one doesn't flow into the other like a story ok?

**R&R **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the badassness that is Samurai Champloo.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

**One Shot 1: Heartless**

**by: AshAnime**

This wasn't right.

"Jin, how much longer 'till we get there?"

They should have split up.

"Hn… probably another hour."

They were supposed to go their separate ways.

"Really?! Another hour of walking?! Ugh, my feet are killing me!"

So why were they still traveling together?

"Man I need to get laid!"

Both Jin and Fuu turned to glare at a frowning Mugen. He'd been lagging behind them for the past half-hour, scratching the lean stomach beneath his shirt. The little outburst of his was nothing new to the two traveling in front. They heard the same thing five minutes ago.

"Is that all you care about?" Fuu asked, walking backwards and folding her arms. She had done a pretty good job of ignoring Mugen for most of the day, but she honestly didn't know how much more she could take.

"Like you can talk!" Mugen spat, stretching his arms until his shoulders popped and placing them behind his head. "I'm not the only one who's been complaining. All you do is whine about those ugly feet of yours!"

Fuu huffed. "It's better than whining about getting laid!"

Mugen smirked, something that almost always meant trouble. "Of course you don't whine about that! You couldn't get laid even if you tried!"

The look on Fuu's face could wipe out the entire Yakuza.

_"Please stop,"_ Jin thought to himself, quickening his steps slightly in hopes of getting away from the pair.

"Just shut up Mugen!" Fuu yelled hotly. "Every girl you've slept with only did it because they were paid! Like someone could ever sleep with you for free!"

Mugen's smirk only grew. "You think you know everything about me after only one year? You got another thing coming girly!"

"Well it's not like you willingly tell Jin or I anything!"

_"Please leave me out of this,"_ Jin pleaded silently.

"Sorry but I don't have any stories about flowery samurai or going on some crazy ass Journey after killing my master! What you've learned about me so far is all you need to know!" Mugen's smirk was no longer there. He stared daggers at Fuu as she continued to walk backwards, grimacing at him.

"So now you're bringing up Jin's master?! How inconsiderate of you!"

"What are you, his mother?! He doesn't need your loud-mouth speaking for him!"

_Enough._

"I don't have a loud mouth you hairy, obnoxious baboon!"

"What'd you call me bitch?!"

"You heard me!" Fuu shouted, balling her tiny hands at her side. "I said you're a HAIRY. OBNOXIOUS. BABOON!"

"Really?! Won't have anything else to say when I-"

"I need time to think."

The sudden sound of Jin's voice caused Fuu to slip in her sandals. Mugen's mouth slowly closed and the previously arguing pair both looked towards their four-eyed companion.

"What was that Jin?" Fuu asked nicely. She wobbled to a stand and brushed off the back of her Kimono.

"We'll meet up at the town, but I cant continue traveling with you two."

Both Mugen and Fuu turned to give each other a confused look. What the hell was Jin talking about?

"Goodbye."

Then, in the blink of an eye, Jin was dashing off ahead and turning unto a different path before the pirate or the samurai's daughter could say another word.

"It's your fault."

Mugen looked to Fuu with a raised eyebrow.

"You're the reason why Jin left," Fuu announced. "You hurt his feelings."

As much as Mugen wanted to continue telling off Fuu he couldn't help laughing mockingly at what she just said. The girl seriously was a naïve idiot. Did she really think every guy was a soft mushy dumpling on the inside?

"What are you laughing at?!" Fuu demanded, placing her hands on her petite hips.

"Your stupidity!" Mugen hollered. "A guy like four-eyes doesn't get his _feelings_ hurt!"

Fuu's face reddened. "How would you know?! What do you know about feelings?!"

Mugen's laughter died down.

"You're nothing but a heartless pirate! You're reckless and stupid! You don't care about anyone but your-"

Fuu gasped. Mugen had suddenly grabbed her arm and roughly dragged her body towards him. The grip he had on her would definitely leave a bruise.

"Mugen what are you-"

"Shut up for a sec!"

Fuu reluctantly quieted as the Ryukyu pirate firmly pressed her hand against his chest. She could feel the slight raise of a scar and the strong bones beneath his skin, but Fuu had no idea why Mugen was doing this.

"What are we doing exactly?" she asked, looking up into Mugen's dark orbs.

"Can't you feel it?" he huffed, his hold on her arm tightening.

"Ow you're hurting me Mugen! All I feel is your shirt, flesh and bone!"

Mugen was starting to get frustrated, and the expression on his face surprised Fuu.

"Behind all that shit! What do you feel?!"

Then she knew.

Fuu knew exactly what Mugen was trying to get her to feel. She looked away from his intense gaze and felt a sudden wave of guilt crash over her. How could she be so cruel?

"A heartbeat," she whispered, gazing at the trees that lined the road. "I feel a heartbeat."

"Exactly." Mugen dropped Fuu's bruised arm and started walking again. He didn't have to turn around to see if she was following him. No matter how many fights they got into, the dumb broad just couldn't stay away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Whatever," Mugen muttered, scratching his scraggly chin.

Fuu clutched her sore arm and smiled. "We were supposed to go our separate ways."

"You're telling me?"

"I'm sorry for that too."

"…"

"Mugen."

The wild-haired pirate stopped and waited for Fuu's footsteps to halt beside him. He looked over to the arm she was holding and the big handprint bruise that wrapped around it.

He frowned.

"Are you still mad at me?" Fuu asked, her voice soft. It was kind of weird for him to hear her voice that soft. She was always loud and annoying when addressing him.

Mugen smirked and started walking again.

"Nah I aint pissed. But if you start spewing crap like that again remember where that bruise came from."

A sad smile lifted unto Fuu's face as she watched Mugen's lone figure stroll down the road ahead of her.

"I will."

* * *

If you liked this it would be awesome of you to leave a **review**. You can also **follow** this if you're looking forward to more Mugen and Fuu one shots. They'll be posted whenever I get the inspiration or free moment.

**_"Peace out!" Fuu cheered, trying to strike a gangster pose. _**

**_"What the hell are you doing?" Mugen demanded. _**

**_"Striking a pose," Fuu drawled. _**

**_"Quit it. You look like a dumbass."_**

**_"Why you-!"_**

***-We are experiencing technical difficulties at the moment. Your program will return shortly. Thankyou-***

****Lol ^My attempt at being funny. BYE!


	2. Counting Scars

**R&R**

Hey so here's the next oneshot! Thank you to anyone who has decided to follow or favorite these series of one shots!

Well here it goes!

* * *

**Oneshot 2: Counting Scars**

**by: AshAnime**

"Eep!"

Lighting flashed brightly against the crooked window panes of a shack just outside Edo. Droplets of rain slipped through the many holes in the roof and plunked into various cracked bowls that cluttered the floor. It wasn't the most ideal place to stay, but for three hungry and wary travelers, it was heaven.

"Ah! Mugen!" Fuu pressed her pale hands even tighter against her ears. Her heart leapt into her throat every time a thunderous lightning bolt shook the weak boards their tiny shack was made of. She was used to small thunder storms and heavy rain, but not a storm like this. It felt like the world was ending.

"What?" grumbled Mugen, his voice hazy with sleep. Fuu honestly couldn't understand how any human being could sleep through a storm like this. But she soon realized that when it came to Mugen, Human never really did apply.

"I'm scared," Fuu whispered, her voice wavering on every syllable. She had no one else to reach out to but the lazy pirate sprawled out on the other side of the small shack. Jin had went into town a few hours ago to see if he could buy them some food with the little money they had. He was hold up there because of the storm, and Fuu just wished he'd return already.

Jin knew how to comfort her. Mugen on the other hand…

"And what the hell am I supposed to do about it?" he slurred, only further confirming Fuu's opinion of him. Why did she think, for even one second, that Mugen would suddenly turn into some compassionate and caring samurai?

"Just forget it," she sighed, backing even further into the corner she had squeezed herself into. Her hands came off her ears for one second to fix her kimono when another rumble of thunder shook the ground and walls. Fuu closed her eyes tight and suppressed the shriek that sat in her throat.

"Did you wet yourself yet?" she heard from the other side of the shack.

"Shut up Mugen!" she yelled at him. Her eyes opened for a brief second just as lightening lit up the tiny room. Mugen lay on his back, his tired eyes closed to the world around him. How could he be so calm? So relaxed? "Just tell me how you do it."

This seemed to have caught the Ryukyu pirate's attention. "Do what?"

"Just lay there with this massive storm going on around us?!"

Fuu could here Mugen grumble a few things under his breath before answering. "This aint nothing compared to what I've been through."

And Fuu knew Mugen was telling the truth because he had grown up at sea. There were probably tons and tons of storms that needed to be sailed through in order to get their loot. No pirate was going to give up the goods for a measly storm.

"Any advice?"

Mugen snorted. "Miss High-and-Mighty wants advice from me?"

"I am not high and mighty!" Fuu retorted.

"Whatever, just try counting or something."

Fuu blinked and removed her hands from her ears. Staying huddled up in that position wasn't going to help her. If she could still hear Mugen that meant she could still hear the storm. Although it had passed over them a few minutes ago, the thunder still caused the bowls of water to vibrate.

"Ok… I guess I can try that."

Mugen grunted with finality and tried to drift back to sleep as Fuu began counting. She got to 20 before another wave of thunder ripped through her. _"It's ok,"_ she told her herself. _"Just start again."_

And so she did. Fuu was able to overlook a lot of the thunder for a while but no matter how hard she tried her body still shook with fright. She even tried counting down from one hundred but that didn't work either.

Then she remembered. Of course nothing was working because through the years only one person could ever get her through a bad storm.

And that person was her mother.

"It's not working Mugen," she whined, balling her tiny fists. "I wish I could fall asleep as easy as you! I'm going to be so tired tomorrow!"

"So will I if you don't shut up!"

Fuu glared at him through the dark. "Anymore advice?"

"Let me get my damn sleep."

Fuu hit her fist against the rotting wood floor. "If Jin were here he'd know what to do!"

"Then wait for the dumbass. I told him a storm was coming!"

"Jin isn't dumb!" Fuu protested, struggling with her words. "He's… smart and caring! Unlike you!"

"Wake me up when yer done bitching." Mugen shifted on to his side, away from a fuming Fuu.

"Ugh!" she screamed in frustration, just as a lightening bolt cracked across the sky. "Eep!"

The sound of rain pelting against the shack was all that could be heard for a while.

"Mugen?" Fuu tried for the last time, her voice weak and desperate.

"Try counting something," Mugen told her, his voice loosing some of its edge. "Instead of just counting… count something."

"Like what?"

A loud sigh could be heard from Mugen's end. "I don't know. Anything."

"There isn't really much of anything to count," Fuu pointed out.

The shack grew really quiet and for a second Fuu thought Mugen had fallen asleep. "Mu-?"

"You can count my scars… if you want."

Fuu digested what he was telling her and nodded her head. She quietly crawled over to where Mugen laid and wondered how she was supposed to count his scars in the dark. "I guess I'll count the ones on your hand," she told him, and before Mugen could even say anything, he felt her soft hands grabbing his.

"Wha-?"

"It's too dark," Fuu answered, laying on her back a foot away from Mugen, still holding unto his hand. She let it rest comfortably on her stomach as her small fingers ran along his tan skin. Her cold flesh slid along every single scar, and Mugen found himself being lulled off to sleep by her touch.

"Wow it's actually working," Fuu murmured, her voice soft and relieved. "Your probably even better than Mom, Mugen."

Mugen snorted, already half asleep. "I aint a lady."

"No," Fuu giggled, "You're definitely not."

Her hand reached the scar that ran straight across his palm. She remembered him leaving that night, to go fight the street killer. There was a part of her that really wondered if he'd return, and now she realized just how silly that thought was.

"Hurt like a bitch," Mugen spoke up, noticing the way Fuu continued to run her fingers across that scar only.

"I'm sure it did," she murmured, sounding sleepy. "Goodnight Mugen."

"Whatever," he mumbled back. He didn't want to tell Fuu that she helped get rid of the Crow Men. That even though it seemed like it was so easy for him to fall asleep every night it honestly wasn't. That a women taught him about the counting thing when he was younger and he couldn't remember if it was his mother or not.

That having her there next to him was what finally allowed him to go to sleep.

Mugen didn't pull his hand away once Fuu fell asleep. It was kind of weird to be physically touching a girl he had not or had not tried to have sex with, but it was peaceful none the less. In fact he found himself curling his long fingers around hers and falling asleep with them there.

And that's how Jin found them.

* * *

So what do you think?! I have a slight idea of what the next oneshot's going to be about=)

**Review** please:)

_Mugen:_ What the hell was that?!

_AshAnime:_ What do you mean, Mugen?

_Mugen:_ That whole 'Review please:)' crap! You got to fucking want it!

_AshAnime:_ *Sweatdrop* I don't know wha-

_Mugen:_ ALL YOU BITCHES OUT THERE BETTER REVIEW OR ELSE!

_AshAnime:_ Mugen you cant talk to my readers like that! They wont come back!

_Mugen:_ *grumbles under his breath* See if I care.

_AshAnime:_ Well I do! Sorry about that guys, please excuse Mugen's fowl language and Review if you want.


	3. They Matter

**R&R**

Thank you to all who have returned for more!=) Enjoy this next oneshot and **Review** if you want! There will be plenty more soon!

A/N: I keep forgetting to say this but all of these oneshots take place _**AFTER**_ the series! _**Also**_ I am sorry for Mugen's fowl language and sexual innuendos For me to write a proper Mugen fic he has to be like that so if you have a problem with that I advise you not read fics with Mugen in them.

_**Enjoy!:)**_

* * *

**Oneshot 3: They Matter**

******By: AshAnime**

Fuu watched as Jin ran a cloth along the edge of his gleaming sword. She noticed that whenever there wasn't really much to do Jin would sit down and clean his sword for hours. The same somber and stoic expression on his rather expressionless face.

"Where do you think Mugen ran off to?" she asked him, her eyes following the cloth back and forth.

Jin's eyes never left his sword. "If I'm not mistaken, he said he was going to a brothel."

"The jerk would." Fuu swung her dainty feet behind her as she laid on her stomach. The dingy inn the three had managed to find themselves in just so happened to sit a few strolls away from a brothel. One couldn't even begin to explain the noises that could be heard late at night.

"Are you upset?"

Fuu gave Jin a questioning glance. "Why would I-"

"Man what a night!"

Fuu jumped as the door to their room flew open and slammed against the wall. Jin simply looked up from his rigorous sword polishing. From the strong and sour aromas wavering off of Mugen's staggering body, it was clear to the two that the pirate was drunk.

"What're you two lookin' at!?" Mugen demanded, stumbling over to where they were and plopping himself next to them on the floor. "Bet you didn't have as much fun as I did!"

"Eew Mugen you reek of booze!" Fuu exclaimed, clutching her nose and scooting away from him.

Mugen scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "That's what usually happens after a few drinks stupid." He was too drunk to notice the scrunched up glare Fuu was giving him and simply yawned.

"How much did you spend?" Jin suddenly asked, as calm and collected as ever.

Mugen squinted at him. "What do ya need to know that fer?"

"You took the only money we have and ran off with it. I need to know how much is left."

Fuu looked back and forth between the two as they glared at each other.

"What if I said none?" Mugen challenged.

Jin sighed and rose to a stand. He slowly sheathed his sword and stared daggers down at a swaying Mugen. "Then I'll have to go earn some so that we can leave tomorrow."

"Do we really have to leave?!" Mugen whined. "I mean this place is so perfect. A buffet across the street, a freaking brothel around the corner…"

"Could you give the whore house a rest already?!" Fuu grumbled, only to get the stink eye in return.

"We will be leaving tomorrow," Jin announced, and that was that. He walked out their room door in search of money and left Fuu and Mugen alone.

"Good riddance," Mugen spat, shifting so that he was now laying on his back. "Always acting like he's got something shoved up his ass."

Fuu sat up and scowled down at Mugen. "Jin's actually being responsible, unlike you. He has to go out and make money since you decided to spend it all."

Mugen rolled his eyes lazily. "Whatever. It's not my fault I've got needs. Wouldn't be surprised if you two were screwing around while I'm gone."

Fuu didn't think her face could feel so hot. She turned the darkest shade of red and tried her hardest not to strangle Mugen on the very spot. How dare he say such a thing? "I-Is that really all you think about?" she sputtered, flustered beyond belief.

"With the way yer acting it's probably true." Mugen smirked at the grunts of disapproval coming from the small girl. It didn't really take much to push Fuu's buttons.

"It is not!" Fuu protested. "And Jin would never take advantage of me like that, though I cant say the same for you!"

At that Mugen laughed. "Trust me, you don't have anything to worry about when it comes to me."

Fuu's pinched expression only worsened. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I wouldn't screw you in a million years!"

She frowned. "Well I wouldn't even think about it even if you were the last man on earth!"

"Same here!"

"Good!"

The two fell into a fit of tense silence. Fuu kept her back towards Mugen as she traced the flowers on her kimono. Mugen closed his eyes and tried to catch some shut eye, but was failing miserably.

"Am I really that unattractive?"

Mugen's eyes flew open.

"You say it all the time. How I'm not a real women. How I'm just a flat-chested brat with no figure. You're always talking about how annoying I am and what a loud-mouth I can be. Am I really that horrible… Mugen?"

Mugen trained his eyes on a crack that ran crookedly across the inn's roof. The words that him and Fuu always threw at each other where never seriously thought over. It was just, somewhat, fun to mess with her and call her names. He never sat down and thought that maybe she had been taking everything he said seriously.

"What about me?" he found himself asking. "Yer always comparing me to four-eyes and calling me a jerk. You go on and on about how obnoxious, dirty and rude I am. Their just words, they don't matter."

Fuu shrugged. "They matter to me."

Mugen's fathomless eyes darted over to Fuu's hunched form and lingered there. He hurt people, killed people, spat in the face of kindness, but for the Ryukyu pirate this was probably the first time he ever felt… guilt.

"I guess yer not ugly." he blurted, causing Fuu to turn and look at him. "You got the whole young thing going for ya. Cant tell you how many girls obsess over wrinkles and stuff. You'll probably get a figure in a couple of years anyway, you're only what, 16?"

Fuu nodded, a small smile forming on her lips.

"See? Now quit whining about being unattractive and learn when to take a joke."

Fuu's frown returned. "You weren't just saying all of that because you're drunk, right?" she asked, turning fully around to face Mugen again.

He smirked. "I aint telling ya."

Fuu huffed and rolled her eyes. She placed her cheek in her palm and studied Mugen's face. The alcohol had closed his eyes and lulled him into a sleepy state. Rarely, did his face ever look so peaceful. "How come you don't have a girlfriend, Mugen?"

A dent formed between the pirate's eyebrows. "I don't need one."

"Eventually you'll get tired of brothels."

Mugen frowned. "No I wont."

"That's what you say now, but someone's going to come along and change your mind," Fuu said, sounding matter-of-fact.

"Doubt it." Mugen opened his hazy blood-shot eyes and stared up at the playful expression on Fuu's face. He hadn't even noticed that her hair was out until just then, as it fell into her big brown eyes.

"You just wait and see."

* * *

Hey guys so this was supposed to be posted Friday night and it almost did, but then my computer randomly shutdown and I was too lazy to try to repaste all of this but here it is!

Please _**REVIEW**_and **_FOLLOW_** if you wish to see more!

In the next few fics i'll try to make their feelings for each other seem more obvious! Critique is welcomed!

Anyways thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this! Love you guys:)


	4. Mutual Feelings

**R&R**

Hiya guys! lol

This one shot is much longer then the others if you ask me so enjoy!

**Order up!: MugenxFuu:)**

* * *

**Oneshot 4: Mutual Feelings**

**By: AshAnime**

The sixth bowl of ramen was slammed down on the table as Fuu gave a loud belch of approval. Mugen sometimes wondered how the hell she fit so much in that tiny frame of hers. Of course, when it came to food, he could hold his own as well, but Fuu was a completely different story.

"More please!" she chimed, grinning smugly as the owner of the place sweat-dropped nervously. The trio had managed to get an all-you-can-eat free meal from the guy after getting rid of a few Yakuza baddies. If the owner had known about the black hole that was Fuu's stomach he might have reconsidered.

"Of course, Miss," the balding man said reluctantly, bowing at the waist and collecting the empty bowls.

"Me too," Mugen added, receiving a twitching smile from the man.

"Right away, sir."

"Don't you think we've extended our visit too long?" Jin spoke up, looking at Mugen who sat next to him, and Fuu who smiled widely from across the table.

"Who knows the next time we'll eat?" she answered, rubbing her stomach. "We have to take advantage of whatever food we can get!"

Jin frowned and Mugen smirked, sitting back in his chair. "Spoken like a true fatty."

"Why you-!"

"Here's your order."

Fuu froze in mid swing and looked up at the new face. A much younger, and rather handsome, version of the restaurant owner stood before them with two large bowls. He looked to be about Fuu's age and had a smile that practically knocked her breath away.

"Hi," Fuu squeaked, excepting the bowl without taking her eyes off the boy.

"Hello to you too," the guy chuckled, placing a bowl of Ramen in front of a frowning Mugen. "I'm afraid my dad decided to call it a night. He's worked all day long so he asked me to step in for him until you guys are finished."

Fuu didn't even touch her chopsticks as she hung on every word.

"We're really grateful to you guys for getting rid of those Yakuza. They come in every week, chasing away the customers with their bullying."

Jin opened his mouth to answer but Fuu beat him to the punch.

"No, thank you!" she exclaimed, sounding giddier then ever. "This is the best meal we've had in ages!"

"Kiss-ass," Mugen mumbled under his breath, only to receive a sharp glare from Fuu.

The owner's son smiled nervously at the two and bowed. "If there's anything else you need…"

"Fuu!" the young girl quickly spoke up. "My name's Fuu."

"If there's anything else you need Fuu, my name's Hiraku and I'll be glad to help. Enjoy!" Then Hiraku went off to the back of the shop.

"Oh he's so cute!" Fuu gushed as soon as the boy was gone. She picked up her chopsticks and said a silent prayer before digging in. "I mean isn't he so nice?! Nothing like his grumpy old man!"

Mugen huffed and pushed away his bowl of ramen. Fuu's non-stop rambling was starting to make him lose his appetite. What did she see in that scrawny kid anyway?

"Hn," Jin muttered to every other sentence as Fuu continued on and on. She finished her bowl quickly and moved on to Mugen's. The pirate had somehow become immune to her continuous monologues, but for some reason this particular spiel was getting under his skin.

Usually all he heard was "Blah, blah, blah, and blah."

But this time, no matter how hard Mugen tried not to, he picked up every word.

"Hiraku is a pretty cool name don't you think? And his eyes! They're so piercing yet happy! I'm kind of embarrassed because he saw me eat all that food but hey, a lot of guys like girls with a healthy appetite. Didn't you get a good vibe from him Jin? I did. My mom used to always tell me I had a great perception of people. Do you think Hiraku will-"

"Give it a rest, will ya?!" Mugen suddenly blurted. "While you're out here getting all cross-eyed over the idiot, he's back there going about his business. He aint giving you the time of day any time soon."

Fuu slurped down the last of Mugen's bowl and dropped it with a heavy thud. "And what makes you say that, Mugen?! Just because you don't like me doesn't mean every other guy's the same!"

"Maybe we should leave," Jin suggested, only to be ignored.

"The guy was just itching to get away from you," Mugen continued, leaning unto the table with his elbows. "Yer lucky I'm even warning you. You were this close to making a complete ass of yourself."

"Just shut up Mugen!" Fuu hissed, suddenly rising to a stand. "I'll show you. Wait outside while I talk to him. I'm going to leave this place with a date for tomorrow!"

Mugen shrugged, trying desperately to ignore his throbbing temple. "Whatever you say girly." He stood, grabbed his sword, and followed a silent Jin out into the humid night air. The chirp of crickets and the buzz of flies could be heard everywhere.

"You shouldn't do that," Jin said, causing Mugen to look at him questioningly.

"Do what?"

"Say things you don't mean."

Mugen looked away from the pale samurai and turned his shaggy head towards the moon. He used his foot to scratch his ankles as the mosquitoes bit at them relentlessly. Nothing irked him more then when Jin decided to get all-knowing and mysterious on him. His headache was killing him enough.

"I don't know what yer talking about," he said, idly picking his teeth.

"Hn."

The two suddenly felt a presence behind them and turned to see Fuu standing there. Her head was bowed and eyes downcast. It didn't take a genius to know what happened.

"Are you alright?" Jin asked, looking down at the saddened girl as she nodded her head.

Mugen found it strange that he didn't have the urge to yell "Told you so!"

"Let's just find a place to sleep," Fuu murmured, turning on her heel and starting down the dark street. Occasionally her hand would reach up to rub her face, and it didn't take long for Mugen to realize she was crying.

For the briefest second he imagined himself beating the shit out of the scrawny Hiraku bastard, but as quickly as the thought came he shook it away. What the hell did he care if Fuu was a little hurt? It was her own damn fault for not listening to him.

"We'll stay here," Jin suddenly announced, stopping in front of a dimly lit inn. "We have enough for one night."

The three quickly filed in and paid for a small room with creaky floors. After polishing his sword and glasses, Jin headed off to bed on the moldy mats provided. Mugen found himself a comfortable spot next to the window and quickly prepared for a good night's sleep as well.

Fuu was the only one who's mat laid untouched as she sat in a corner. Her forehead lay on her knees as she curled up in her little space. Mugen faced his back towards her and tried not to notice the depressing position.

"Why haven't you said it yet?" a muffled voice asked into the quiet darkness.

Mugen looked over to see that Jin was asleep, which meant the question was obviously for him. "Said what?" he grumbled, leaning up as he sat on his hands. The truth was, he couldn't sleep. There was something in him that just itched for an argument.

"I told you so," Fuu answered, lifting her head slightly. "I was so ready for you to yell it as soon as you saw my face, but…"

"But?"

"Nothing… you said nothing."

"There was nothing' to say," Mugen bit out. "It's your own fault for actually thinking the guy might be interested."

"Thanks for the conformation," Fuu drawled, standing and finally prepping her mat for sleep. There was ice in her words. "I cant travel with you guys forever, you know. Eventually I'll find a nice, simple man to settle down with. He'll treat me with respect like Jin, and better then you ever have."

"Feel sorry for the sucker already," Mugen laughed sourly, "and he doesn't even exist."

Fuu sat on her mat, seething with anger. "Go to hell, Mugen."

"Plan on it."

"Why are you so infuriating?!" she growled.

Mugen turned away from Fuu's stabbing gaze and tried to cool the fiery pit in his stomach. He never felt like this in any of their other fights. What was so different about this one? "Go find yer simple guy already!" he lashed back. "I helped you find the sunflower samurai but I didn't agree to the search for Mr. Right!"

"I don't need your help!" Fuu yelled back.

Jin turned in his sleep, oblivious to the fighting match going on right above him.

"Good! Didn't plan on giving it!"

Fuu stood up from her mat and walked to the edge of Jin's. She stood there, casting her blazing gaze down on Mugen. "I hate you," she whispered, her eyes puffy. "I've never really thought I could hate someone but I hate you, Mugen."

The fiery pit in Mugen's stomach grew, licking at his insides. He was used to hate, heck he delivered it, but hearing it in Fuu's small voice…

"Whatever," he mumbled, his head pounding. "I don't care. I'm used to it."

Fuu laughed bitterly. "That doesn't surprise me." She turned to head back to her mat but gasped as she felt an iron grip take hold of her arm. Not a single creak was heard when Mugen came up behind her.

"That fucking bastard didn't deserve you," he breathed, his voice hard and laced with anger. "And if yer too dumb to see that…"

"Then who does, Mugen?" Fuu asked, turning to face the Ryukyu pirate with tears in her eyes.

"I…" Mugen stopped himself. Something was stirring inside his gut and he didn't like it. It was a feeling that almost made him say something stupid. Looking down at Fuu, her eyes watering and face flushed, he realized something.

And he didn't like it.

"For me," he said, staring straight at her. "No one will ever deserve you."

Fuu's big brown eyes widened. She continued to stare as Mugen stepped over Jin and headed back to his mat. There was something she saw in Mugen's eyes just a second ago, and she didn't know if she was frightened or relieved by it.

"Goodnight," Mugen muttered from by the window, laying down on his mat with a sigh. Fuu returned to hers as well and slowly lowered herself to lay down. Her heart was beating so rapidly in her chest she was sure it would burst.

"I don't hate you," she called out in the dark.

Mugen smirked. The feeling in his stomach had subsided but a glimmer of it was still there. He still didn't know what the hell to do about it, but he'd figure it out eventually.

"The feeling's mutual."

* * *

So what'd you think? Their feelings are pretty clear don't you think? Trust me, in the next one, they'll clearer! I already have the next one typed up but I'm not uploading it until tomorrow:) Please take the time to _**Review**_ and **THANKYOU** to all who have! You don't know how grateful I am!

_Mugen:_ I swear you are such a pansy when it comes to these bitches.

_AshAnime:_ No one asked for your opinion Mugen!

_Mugen:_ Hey I'm just telling it like I see it!

_AshAnime:_ Be grateful! If it weren't for me your fan base wouldn't notice your sweet side!

_Mugen:_ Sweet side!? Did this bitch just say sweet side?! Oh hell no this fiction crap needs to end now!

_AshAnime:_ *sticks out tongue* Sorry loverboy! I'm going to keep writing until my fingers fall off!

_Mugen:_ *smirks* That can be arranged.

_AshAnime:_ *Turns to reader* Forget the Jerk and review please! KISSES!


	5. All My Fault

**R&R**

Hey guys! This oneshot is shorter then the last but i'm sure it'll pack a punch! lol (i sound so corny)

_I would also like to give a special thankyou to these reviewers: _

_**rainandpetals**_

_**SkorpionQueen012**_

_**Miss Ashlynn**_

_and the __**Guests**__ as well!_

Anyways I hope you enjoy:)

* * *

**Oneshot 5: All My Fault**

**by: AshAnime**

Blood.

There was blood everywhere.

"Hang on Mugen." Fuu pressed the blood-soaked cloth further into his wound and sighed with relief as the water finally started to boil. She removed her hands for a split second as she dunked strips of cloth into the boiling hot water. "This is going to sting a little."

Quickly and efficiently, she started to wrap the strips around Mugen's lean frame. His muscles tensed but he wouldn't allow a single groan to past his lips. The large gash that now ran diagonally across his stomach needed a lot of those hot, painful strips.

"I cant believe you did that." Fuu shook her head, wrapping the strips faster now. It was the only way to stop her hands from shaking, but she slowed. She was afraid that if she stopped she'd burst into tears.

"You… were…"

"Don't speak!" Fuu reprimanded. All too soon she realized she was on her last strip of cloth. With a bloody hand she tied and tucked it beneath his bandages. "Jin's taking of caring things and then he's coming here. For now, just rest. Okay?"

Mugen's eyes fluttered and he forced them to a slow open. "Guess… it's no surprise… that you brought me back… again." He attempted to chuckle but it came out more as a raspy cough.

Fuu looked up at the caving roof and tried to suck the tears back in. Mugen would be fine. There was no need to cry. "I thought you were going to-" she stopped herself and shook her head. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm glad you're ok."

Mugen blinked and shifted, only to wince as a burning pain sliced through him. "Shit. That hurt," he grumbled, getting a worried frown from Fuu. "Quit lookin' at me like that, will ya?"

A single tear slipped down Fuu's cheek.

Mugen held his breath.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, her voice wavering on every syllable. "It's my fault you're hurt. If I didn't get in the way-"

"It wasn't yer fault," Mugen tried, his voice gravelly. He didn't like it when Fuu cried. Her face was for shouting at him, and eating food, and smiling a lot… not crying. "The asshole-"

"It was my fault, Mugen! You and Jin came to save me! It's all my fault and you know it! So stop telling me that- Mph!"

Fuu's lips were soft, that's the first thing Mugen noticed. He couldn't remember exactly what drove him to kiss her. One moment he was staring at her lips as they moved frantically, and the next he had his arm hooked behind her neck, kissing her.

"Mugen?" she murmured against his lips, sounding unsure and confused.

"Don't speak," Mugen ordered, throwing her command back at there.

The metallic taste of blood came first before Fuu's sweetness pushed through. She noticed that Mugen kissed a lot like how he fought, unorthodox and ruthless. Usually she was so used to fighting him, but Fuu found herself closing her eyes and following his lead.

Mugen left no room for argument as he pushed his tongue forward and explored her mouth. He didn't know if it was the wooziness from the wound, or the fact that he almost died. All he knew was that Fuu smelled good, tasted good, and kissed him better than any whore he'd slept with.

"Ah!" A grunt escaped Mugen's lips as Fuu's weight got a little too comfortable on his chest. Her eyes shot open and worry filled them once again as she looked down at the blood seeping through his bandages.

"I'm so sorry Mugen… did I make it worse?" she asked, trying to pull away from his embrace.

"No," the wounded pirate lied, trying and failing to get Fuu to stay by him.

The sound of ripping cloth could be heard again. Fuu wasted no time reapplying more bandages with a somber expression on her flushed face. "Why?" she whispered, wondering if Mugen could hear her rapid heartbeat. "Why did you kiss me?"

Mugen looked up at the teenage girl. She wouldn't meet his eyes and it kind of irked him. If he had his strength he would force her to look at him. He wanted her to see what he was feeling at the moment, because I guy like Mugen didn't know how to say these things.

"They'll show up again," he answered, staring at Fuu's averted eyes. "The Crow Men. And you wont always be there to bring me back."

Fuu finally looked at him, and for the first time…

She actually saw him.

* * *

AWWWW so you guys were gifted with a kiss for this Oneshot! I was really iffy about putting it in there but I took the risk and it turned out pretty great!

Sorry that this one was so short but i'll have the next oneshot up by tomorrow!:)

_AshAnime_: Jin? Would you like to say anything? We haven't really heard from you in these oneshots...

_Jin:_ Hn... that's because you've completely ignored my capability of holding a conversation.

_AshAnime:_ Not true! In the last oneshot you had a whole bunch of lines!

_Jin:_ ...

_AshAnime:_ Ok so maybe it was like... 4 lines but come on, this is a oneshot for Mugen and Fuu... not you.

_Jin:_ *Stands in a corner and faces the wall* Why do I even try?

AshAnime:*turns to reader* Don't worry about Jin! He'll be ok! _**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	6. I have to!

**R&R**

I'M BAA~AACK! lol

This one's kind of short too but I hope you guys enjoy!

Thank you to all of the reoccurring reviewers! **LOVE YOU LOTS!**

There was something else I wanted to say but I cant remember...

Gosh I hate when that happens!

You're in for a treat!

* * *

**Oneshot 6: I have to!**

**by: AshAnime**

"I love you!"

Mugen blanched. He didn't want to hear these words. Didn't she know that? Did she do these thing on purpose, just to get a rise out of him? The worst, the absolutely worst, thing you could do is tell a Ryukyu pirate you love them.

"Are you listening to me, Mugen?! I said I-"

"Don't!" Mugen blurted, a sharp edge in his voice. "Don't- Why are you doing this?!"

Fuu frowned. The rain continued to beat down on their heads as they panted. Jin was probably back at the little old lady's house, worrying about where they had run off to. The two had went out to buy some food and got into a heated argument after Mugen said he'd head to the nearby brothel.

One word led to another and now…

Now they were here.

"Because… because I love-"

"Stop saying it!" Mugen demanded, forming fists at his side. He didn't care that his hair now hung heavily into his eyes because of the rain. He didn't care that his words were ice cold, stabbing Fuu were it hurt most.

He forced himself not to care.

"But I have to!" the fiery young girl in her soaking wet kimono argued. "I have to tell you before it's too late, Mugen!"

Lightening flashed across the sky and thunder rumbled through them. Mugen decided that he was slightly shivering because of the cold rain, not the feeling in his chest. Maybe if he started walking towards the old hag's house they could get out of this rain and act like nothing ever happened.

"Where are you going?" Fuu asked, following him with puffy red eyes as he walked past her.

"Getting the hell out of this rain! I saw a few moldy blankets at the old hag's place," Mugen answered, trying to sound as normal as possible. He wondered if Fuu heard the accelerated beating of his hearts when he walked past her.

"So you're going to act like nothing happened?!" Fuu exclaimed, standing her ground. "Mugen I just told you I-"

"I know damn it!" the short-tempered pirate yelled back, ditching the 'act natural' plan. "Can't you take a hint and quit drilling it into my head?!"

Fuu's mouth opened to retort, but to Mugen's horror her lips began to quiver and her eyes brimmed with tears. Just great. Just freaking great. "Stop staring at me like that!" he ordered, trying to look away. "I never asked for you to… to… I don't want it!"

"But why?" Fuu whispered, her voice hoarse. The rain had slowed to a light pitter patter, and it was clear now that the water streaming down her face was fresh tear. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that someone could love you?"

Mugen flinched.

Someone could hold a knife to his throat. Hell, he'd been held at gun point by a crazy old man in a wheelchair before. During those times he hadn't winced, or flinched or backed down at all.

Now… now he didn't know what to do.

"I wont let you," he growled, staring at a puddle that had formed in the mucky ground. "I can't let you."

Fuu sniffled. "You can't stop me from feeling the way I feel."

"Then I'll fucking leave!" Mugen challenged, a frightening streak of something flashing in his dark eyes. It scared Fuu. "I'll leave four-eyes to take care of ya and never look back!"

"No!" Fuu protested, desperation in her voice. "Please don't leave me Mugen! Fine! You want me to take it back?! Then fine! If that'll make you stay then… I take it back! I don't love you!"

She was sobbing now.

"I never did! Are you happy now?!"

Mugen thought he would be happy once she did take it back. He thought that everything would go back to normal, but he couldn't be more wrong. Silently, he walked over to a teary eyed Fuu and hesitantly rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Mugen?"

Mugen looked over her head, at the water that ran down the roofs of shops and inns. He didn't think he could stare her in the eye.

"You'll die."

"What?" Fuu asked, shocked at his choice of words.

"If you… love me, you'll die," Mugen reiterated, forcing himself not to look at her reaction.

"That's ridiculous," Fuu protested, trying to catch his gaze. "Is that what you're worried about? Is that why you're pushing me away? You think I'll die if I love you?"

Mugen swallowed.

"Anyone who did, has."

* * *

Poor Mugen! T_T

So as you can see this one wasn't that long either but it definetley left a lasting impression:) I thought it would be interesting to show exactly how Mugen would take it if Fuu were to confess her love for him.

Please _**REVIEW**_and tell me if you think anything in this oneshot wasn't done correctly. I edited this like a cazillion times trying to get thier dialogue just right! Contrary to popular belief, writing fics is some seriously hard work when you don't want the characters to go OOC.

ALSO, I am still not sure what the next oneshot will be about, I'm still working on it but I will TRY to get it out Tomorrow like I ALWAYS promise:)

Anyways thanks for reading loyal followers and newbies alike!

LOVE YOU GUYS!

_AshAnime: _I'm afraid I tried and failed to get Jin to come talk again. He was seriously hurt by the fact that I didn't even give him a single line in this Oneshot. *Shrugs* Maybe he'll grace us with his presence next time:)

BYE! :D


	7. You Missed Me

R&R

Hey guys! I am so sorry for taking longer then usual to post this. At first it was because of school work... then it was because of Youtube and my addiction to it... and finally it was the mere fact that I wasn't fully satisfied with this OneShot.

Anyways, please pardon my rude lateness and read on. This oneshot wont be as mushy gushy as the last two but its still good:) Will probably **post two today** to make up for the wait:)

**WARNING:** The word **_Bitch_** is used**_ pretty frequently_** in this oneshot. You have been warned lol.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Oneshot 7: You Missed Me**

**by: AshAnime**

"Hey, Bitch."

_What?_

"Hey, BITCH."

_I said What?_

"HEY BITCH!"

"WHAT?!"

Mugen rose a single jagged brow above his eye and leaned away from Fuu's face. It was possibly the scariest expression he had ever seen. "I was just tryin' to wake you up. Unless you want four-eyes and I to eat all the grub."

Fuu tried to relax the tense muscles in her face and succeeded in a small frown. She couldn't help scowling disdainfully at Mugen's retreating back. He just had to interrupt her amazing dream!

The jerk.

"Your food is getting cold Fuu," Jin called from over by the roasting fire.

Fuu sighed and pulled herself up from the many leaves that were arranged as a bed. She quietly walked over to the small stream that ran along their campsite and washed her face. Feeling a lot more refreshed, she walked over to her two companions and picked up a blackened fish.

"Wow, a little charred don't you think?" she commented, getting the stink-eye from Mugen.

"You've got no right to talk, girly," he growled, ripping the scorched fish flesh from its bones. "If you got your lazy ass up and made us some breakfast…"

"Me? Lazy?" Fuu huffed, pointing to herself. "Who washes our clothes when ever there's a chance? Who tends your wounds after a bad fight? Who puts together a good meal out of nothing?"

Both bodyguards looked at her with a blank expression.

"Me! That's who!"

"Whatever," Mugen spoke up, dismissing Fuu completely. "I never asked for all that."

About a million different come-backs flitted through Fuu's brain before she decided to just completely ignore the bastard all together. "Jin?" she said, turning to her other body guard in the hopes of some praise.

He looked up from nibbling on his burnt meal. "I am very thankful for all that you've done…"

"Your welcome!" Fuu exclaimed, giving Mugen a pointed glare.

"…but I have to agree with Mugen," Jin finished, getting a shocked gasp from Fuu. "Although I'm grateful, I never asked for your assistance… it's just in your nature."

The undignified girl struggled to respond. "No- I… that's not true… you-"

"Just face it, girly," Mugen jeered, cutting off her senseless babble. "We don't really need you."

Fuu dropped her second charred fish and glared. She wakes up late one morning and the boys are ready to jump down her throat about how much they don't need her. Well then! Why did she even bother with them? The sunflower samurai was found a year ago. She buried her father with no resentment in her heart and decided to move on.

But when did moving on mean traveling with these two?

"Fine!" she exclaimed, rising to her feet. "You two don't need me? Well… fine!"

Mugen and Jin glanced at each other before turning to a flustered Fuu. She zoomed around their campsite, gathering up the few things she had acquired over the year. It looked a lot like…

"Yer leaving?" Mugen inquired, wiping a peace of blackened fish off his chin.

"Yup!"

"You no longer need our service?" Jin asked.

"You bet!"

Mugen abruptly stood and began snuffing out the fire he worked very hard on. What the hell was Fuu's problem? Since when did she take their banter so seriously? "Well it was about time I was let loose from my leash. I gotta say I'm really glad I won't have to hear your nagging anymore."

Fuu turned to face Mugen but stopped. He didn't deserve the action. "Good for you," she muttered, placing the last item in her tiny sack and swinging it unto her shoulder. "Goodbye boys!"

And just like that, Fuu was gone.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"I can't believe the bitch actually left!" a heated Mugen exclaimed three minutes after Fuu's departure. He kicked at the ash filled fire pit and growled.

"She said she would," Jin informed, sounding matter-of-fact.

"Yeah… well… Fuu says a lot of things." Mugen slumped down to the grown and folded his wiry legs. He scratched his ankle and looked questioningly over at Jin's calm face. "I don't really feel like killin' ya anymore."

"Me neither."

"I mean I got better things to do…"

"As do I."

"Well." Mugen stood and scratched his head. "Guess I'll see you around or something."

Jin stood as well. "Yes I suppose that might happen."

"See ya." Mugen started walking in the opposite direction of Fuu. As soon as he was hidden deep within the thick forest he doubled back around and started in her direction. He didn't need Jin getting the wrong impression. He wasn't chasing after the Bitch or anything, he just… knew that it was only a matter of time before she got kidnapped.

"Ah! Ouch!"

"I knew it!" Mugen crashed the leaves in the direction of Fuu's outburst, ready to slice someone up. He'd take care of the bastard for her and then smirk as she groveled at his feet. _"Oh thank you Mugen,"_ he could hear her now. _"If it weren't for you I don't know what might have happened."_

"Stand back Fuu!" Mugen stumbled out of the thick forest and into a small clearing. He swung his sword threateningly with a sneer.

"Mugen?!" Fuu exclaimed, surprise lacing her words. "What in the world are you-?"

Mugen ignored a confused Fuu as she stood in the middle of the clearing. "Just shut up and let me take care of this, will ya?" he barked, swinging his sword and glancing around the clearing for the enemy.

Fuu sweat-dropped and tried to keep her eyebrow from twitching. "What exactly are you taking care of?"

"Yer kidnapper, duh." Mugen moved towards Fuu and kept his back to her. "The bastard must've ran away when he heard me coming."

Fuu glared at the back of Mugen's head and promptly swung her sack at it. The Ryukyu pirate clutched the giant bump that had begun to swell there and let out a string of curses. "What was that for?!"

"Being an idiot!" Fuu retorted, swinging her sack back unto her shoulder. "There's no kidnapper stupid!"

Mugen grimaced. "But I heard you hollering earlier!"

"My kimono got snagged on a branch and it cut my skin!" Fuu lifted the hem of her Kimono up to show the small gash that ran along her thigh. She quickly dropped the material after noticing Mugen's lingering gaze there. "I meant what I said, you know? I'm leaving… I can take care of myself."

Mugen got up and sheathed his sword. "Sure… whatever… just don't come running after me when ya get scared."

"I wont."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"See ya."

Mugen turned on his steel plated shoes and gave a half-hazard wave. He comes to her rescue and the bitch isn't even grateful, but that was fine with him. He was now free to do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. Sure that was somewhat the case when traveling with Jin and Fuu, except now he had no one tying him down.

"Mugen?"

Mugen halted to a stop and smirked. Had she chickened out already?

"What?"

"You missed me, didn't you?"

The look that crossed Mugen's sharp features was a mixture of a lot of things.

"You missed me," Fuu repeated. "So you found some ridiculous excuse for coming after me."

Mugen laughed and turned to face the teenage girl. "You think you're the shit, don't ya?"

"No," Fuu answered truthfully. "I think you actually enjoy my company and don't want to admit. Face it Mugen. Deep down inside you want someone there to take care of you."

Mugen started at Fuu incredulously. Was she seriously feeding this crap to him? What exactly made her think he needed her? "That's a loud of bull," he spat, crossing his arms defiantly. "I don't need anyone."

Fuu shrugged and turned on her heel. "It probably doesn't make any difference to you but… I missed you. Even if it was only for a few minutes."

"…."

"I guess I'll catch you later Mugen. Try to stay out of the brothels, will ya?"

Then Fuu was disappearing into the dense forest again, leaving Mugen to stare after her with a perplexed expression on his face. Somehow, someway, she always managed to get him thinking about things he didn't want to acknowledge. It was like she thought it to be her life-fulfilling duty to torture him. Ever since they found the Sunflower Samurai, Fuu had this eerie ability to get Mugen overanalyzing everything she did.

Kiss him on the cheek… then act like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Whisper things in Jin's ear… and then laugh out loud about it.

Cry late at night… when she thought everyone was asleep.

Mugen was really beginning to think there might be an art to it. He wanted to prove her wrong and storm back the way he came. Maybe find a beach and settle down near a good brothel.

But, of course, the lanky Ryukyu pirate found himself shadowing Fuu through the forest. It was only a matter of time before she got kidnapped again… and he'd get bored with no one to make fun of.

So he followed her, and listened for any screaming.

* * *

See? Not mushy gushy but still a hint of Mugen and Fuu. Anyways this wasn't my best and i'm kind of annoyed about that but I will try to post an AWESOME chap. 8 later today. And if not today, early tomorrow morning. PROMISE!

Thank you to everyone who waited patiently. Love you lots!

**_Reviewers I would like to thank from the bottom of my heart:_**

**_HaruKuro_**

**_rainandpetals_**

**_Preciousblue_**

**_TheAnnoyingOne97_**

**_and others:)_**There were a lot of other lovely reviewers but these are the most recent ones:)

Thanks and bye until next time!

*Also if you have a question in the reviews I will answer them with a direct reply to you:)

_AshAnime:_ Jin? Are you ok about coming out now? You had plenty of lines in this Oneshot.

_Jin:_ *leaves his corner* I suppose.

_AshAnime:_ Good! Because believe it or not you have fangirls too!

_Jin: *_pushes up glasses_*_

_AshAnime:_ Right, so a question I've got for you is: Do you have any... romantic feelings towards Fuu?

_Jin:_ I don't know. *purses lip* You haven't even given me the chance to find out. *returns to corner*

AshAnime: *Turns to reader with a timid smile* Weeeelll guys it seems Jin is a little moody again. If there is anything you would like me to ask Jin, Fuu or Mugen leave it in your Review.

BYE AND KISSES!


	8. So Predictable

**R&R**

Ok guys I have a pretty good excuse for the hold up this time. On Friday my wifi was acting craaaazzzzzaaay so I couldn't post anything and Saturday and Sunday I was **REALLY** busy. I am so sorry guys and I have decided to** NOT** promise you anything because it makes me feel bad when I don't commit:(

I **WILL** promise that you wont go a whole week w/o a chapter... I can say that! I will type until I run out of ideas.

Anyways, this a short but sweet one. It was originally going to be #9 but decided to make it come sooner.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Oneshot 8: So Predictable**

**by: AshAnime**

"Stop it! I said stop it Mugen!"

Fuu swatted Mugen away from her hair for the umpteenth time. She placed another coat of red lipstick across her small lips and smiled into the cracked mirror. The inn keeper gave it to her after chatting about her date earlier that day.

"Mugen! Quit it!" Fuu turned to give him another warning glare. Ever since she dropped her hair he wouldn't stop tugging on it, just to annoy her. She was trying to get ready for her date but the pirate kept distracting her.

"How come you never wore that for us?" Mugen asked, picking his nose and scratching his ankle as he laid on his side behind Fuu. The young girl was kneeling on the floor in front of a dirty old mirror with a dark red Kimono on. It was kind of scary for him to see her so… grown up?

"I'm not dating Jin and I'm not dating you," Fuu answered simply, fiddling with her kimono here and there. She wanted to get it just right.

"Still seeing that uptight asshole?"

Fuu caught Mugen's eye in the mirror and tried to control her anger. "His name is Taro, Mugen. He is sweet and caring… unlike someone I know."

"Sure." Mugen pulled on another strand of Fuu's silky brown hair, receiving a bop on the head in return. He wished he could show her just how stupid and worked up she was getting over this guy. It only made it worse that Jin kind of accepted the bastard.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Fuu asked, breaking Mugen out of his dark thoughts. "I heard Jin say something about playing pai-sho with the inn keeper's husband."

Mugen placed his hands behind his head and smirked. "While four-eyes is doing that I'll probably help myself to some sake… or a brothel."

Fuu shook her head. There was definitely no surprise there. "Wow Mugen. You're so predictable."

"No I'm not."

"Yes," Fuu insisted, "You are. For someone so wild you're pretty set in your ways if you ask me."

Mugen glanced at Fuu with a questioning glare only to receive a shrug from her. What did she mean he was 'set in his ways'? Fuu made it sound like he was some grumpy, old, stubborn geezer. Without him their travels wouldn't even be half as exciting as they were now.

"Predictable, huh?" he repeated, getting a nod from Fuu.

"Yup. All you think about is booze, boobs and- Mugen?"

Fuu reeled back as Mugen leaned his face into hers. One minute he was laying down in front of her and the next he was sitting up in her face. She hardly had any time to react. Her back was now pressed into the dingy mirror and there was no where else to go.

"What's the matter?" Mugen leered, reaching up and fiddling with a lock of her hair. "Ya look nervous and… surprised."

Fuu took a shaky breath and tried to lean her cheek away from his warm touch. "I just… I wasn't expecting you to… to…"

"Exactly." Mugen leaned in closer, so close that their noses brushed. "You weren't expecting me to do what I did. Aint so predictable now, am I?"

Fuu gulped. "No I guess not."

She didn't like that her kimono had suspiciously risen to her upper mid-thigh. Her heart shouldn't be racing so hard when she had a date on the way to pick her up, right? It wasn't proper to be thinking about leaning into the lips a few centimeters away from her… right?

"Bet you think I'm going to lean in now," Mugen whispered, his voice rough and husky. Fuu heard this voice many times before. When threatening an opponent or cursing under his breath, but not like this. Not when she had her back pressed up against cold glass and Mugen's breath on her parted lips.

She simply nodded at his statement. She couldn't trust her voice.

"Well…"

Mugen leaned in closer… Fuu closed her eyes.

"I'm not that predictable."

Fuu's eyes shot open as the warmth left her face. She stared with a beet red glare as Mugen leaned back and laughed obnoxiously, looking like a childish bully.

"MUGEN!" she bellowed, leaping forward and punching him over and over again. Of course it didn't faze the Ryukyu pirate at all but he let her punch away, looking down at her with an amused expression.

"You done?"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Calm down, will ya? Just provin' a point here."

Fuu's punches came to a halt and she rubbed furiously at her red cheeks. "A stupid point," she grumbled.

"Whatever." Mugen leaned back on his hands and took in the intriguing girl before him. It seemed red was the color of the night. "Remember this the next time you want to call me predictable, girly."

* * *

Like? Please review and tell me what you think my lovely readers! Seriously you guys are **AWESOME!**

**Thank you** so much:

_rainandpetals_

_PreciousBlue_

_SkorpionQueen012_

_HaruKuro_

For continuously coming back to **review** and **read**. LOVE YOU GUYS!

_AshAnime_: How do you deal with the continuous stress two bodyguards can provide, Fuu?

_Fuu_: Who, me? Oh I just power through it and make sure they know who's boss!

_AshAnime_:... Are you sure about that?

_Fuu_: Positive!

_AshAnime_: *Turns To Readers* Well you heard it guys! Want to get boys to listen? Power through it and show them who's boss!


	9. Ending Up Like Her

** R&R**

Today is your lucky day Champloo Lovers! I am posting **ANOTHER** oneshot to make up for my slack! I am going to quickly start typing #10 but I **don't know **if it will be up by tomorrow. Also I am starting to run out of ideas but i'm trying my best to keep things fresh and full of Fuugen feels!

Please ENJOY!

* * *

**Oneshot 9: Ending Up Like Her**

**by: AshAnime**

"I'M SO BORED!"

Fuu threw herself unto a pile of hay and stared up at the sunshine filtering through the cracked roof. She blew through her lips in exasperation and looked questioningly over at an absorbed Mugen. He sat cross legged in front of a big piece of paper with a pot of ink and a thick brush to his side.

"Not my problem," he grumbled, scratching his head in concentration at the blank canvas before him.

"Wow. Thanks for the input. What are you even doing?" Fuu demanded, turning on her side and picking at the scratchy straw. Of course Jin thought it was an amazing idea to occupy this abandoned farm they had found last night. It was still equipped with plenty of hay and even a working well.

At least they had fresh water.

"What's it look like I'm doing?!" Mugen exclaimed, suddenly swiping at the paper with his brush. "Might as well put this shit the old man gave me to some use!"

Fuu rolled her eyes and sat up. Ever since Mugen received a pot of ink, a brush and a canvas from some crazy old geezer who claimed to be an artist, he wouldn't put the stuff down. He was hell bent on making the 'sickest shit' ever. "Well I cant write so I might as well draw on it!" was Mugen's reasoning.

"Why don't you draw me?" Fuu suggested, scooting over to face him. "I'm bored and there's nothing else better to do. Jin isn't going to be back until later tonight."

Mugen made another slash at the paper. "Oh ya… almost forgot. What's he doin' again?"

"Checking up on Shino, remember. He's got some guy keeping tabs on her or something. Jeez Mugen you've got the memory of a fish!"

"Whatever." Mugen placed his chin in his hand, accidentally swiping a black line of ink unto his cheek. Fuu giggled at it and decided not to tell him it was there.

"Can you at least tell me if you're drawing me or not?"

"I aint drawing you."

Fuu frowned. "Why not?!"

Mugen gave her an annoyed yet amused look. "What? Want me to remake 'The Backwards Beauty' and give you a nice set of hooters like lover boy did?"

Fuu turned the brightest shade of red and placed her hands on her hips. "Not at all! Why do you have to be such a jerk?!"

Mugen shrugged and continued stroking at the canvas… well actually it was more like slicing. He came at the paper like it was an enemy beneath his sword. "Hey could you move? You're blocking my light."

Fuu pouted at his bluntness and moved out of the way. She looked over to see exactly what Mugen had decided to draw and only found an incomprehensible amount of scribbles. "This… is your masterpiece?" she asked disdainfully.

Mugen simply glared at her and shoved her away from his work. "No one asked you, Backwards Ugly!"

Fuu gasped. "Take that back!"

"No!"

"Take it back you big jerk!"

"No way!"

"Ugh!" Fuu's hand shot out towards Mugen's pot of ink and, without thinking, she tipped it over unto his work. She didn't even have time to look at Mugen with a defiant smirk before she was thrown unto her back and pinned down.

"You little bitch!" Mugen growled, leaning over her and squeezing her wrists. "What'd you do that for?!"

Fuu strained against Mugen's hold and tried to ignore the close proximity of his face. She could see every hair on his prickly chin and the black ink that ran across his cheek. There was no way for her to explain exactly why she ruined his art. Out of spitefulness?

Maybe.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "Can you please get off?"

"Nope." Mugen's hold on Fuu tightened. "Maybe I'll keep ya here until Jin gets back."

"Come on Mugen are you serious!? Get off me already!"

"Don't wanna."

"This isn't funny!" she screamed. "You're hurting me!"

"Well if ya hadn't-" Mugen stopped. On closer inspection, there were tears in Fuu's eyes. What the hell? "What's your problem? I'm holding back here."

"Just get off!"

Grumbling, Mugen rolled off of Fuu and stared at her imploringly as she slowly sat up. She rubbed at her red wrists and quickly wiped the water from her eyes. An awkward and tense silence stretched out between the two.

"Why'd you freak out?"

"I did not freak out!" Fuu argued, refusing to meet Mugen's eye.

"Ya… you did."

"No I didn't."

Mugen sighed and started crumpling up his ruined canvas. He didn't know what it was but he saw something in Fuu's eyes just a second ago. It was almost as if she were… afraid of him. He knew for sure she never acted like that all those times she got kidnapped.

"It used to happen to my mom a lot."

Mugen looked up from seeing if he could save any of the ink. Fuu's big brown eyes were downcast and her hands fiddled with her kimono.

"When dad went away she was really sad. Me? I hung unto the hope that he might come back some day. Boy, was I stupid. It was hard to find work and I wasn't old enough to waitress yet… so… mom… she had to…"

Mugen raised a brow in question and caught Fuu's eye for only a second.

"She didn't work at any brothels or anything," the teenage girl said quickly, shooting down any notion Mugen may have had. "It's just that sometimes… when things got really, really hard… she would invite a man into our house."

"What's that have to do with you being a afraid of me?"

Fuu looked up at Mugen in surprise. He sounded almost… offended. "I'm not…" she shook her head and sighed. "Sometimes the guys would want to do things my mom didn't agree with. One time I… went to her room and saw this big mean guy pinning her to the floor. She kept trying to fight back but he was stronger. It was so scary to see her so… powerless."

"So… what? You think I'm gunna rape you?"

Fuu looked away from Mugen's angry gaze and shook her head. "No Mugen I never… I don't think that! It was just scary to be so helpless alright?! I don't want to… I don't want to end up like my mother!"

Fuu's eyes widened at her words as she quickly placed a hand on her mouth.

Mugen looked up at the sun streaming into the barn. "So yer not… scared of me?"

Fuu slowly lowered her shaking hand and let out a deep breath. "No Mugen. You can be crazy and wild but… I don't think I could ever bring myself to be afraid of you."

Mugen leaned his elbow on his knee and scratched his scraggily chin. "And I guess I couldn't hurt ya. I mean yer all delicate and what not."

Fuu allowed herself to smile at that. She giggled softly and fell unto her back. This time the roof kind of reminded her of the weird relationship she and Mugen had. Sure there were cracks and holes, but at least that allowed the light to trickle in.

All of this drama just because she was bored? It only made her wonder at what the next day would bring. "Thanks… I guess," she whispered, closing her eyes and soaking in the sunlight.

Mugen fell unto his back as well, the top of their heads touching. "Ya, ya whatever. I'm still pissed about my painting though."

* * *

Something different!

**DELETED SCENE:**

_"Is this how you treat the girls at the brothel?"_

_Mugen smirked, a crooked thing on his lips. "Na, I treat 'em rougher. Believe it or not you're getting the special treatment girly."_

_Fuu rolled her eyes and tried to move again. Mugen was using his own ankles to pin down hers but she managed to get one free. Quickly, she shot that foot upward and hit the pirate right where it hurt most._

_Mugen sucked in a breath and cursed, his hold on Fuu loosening. Surprisingly agile, she threw him off of her and retreated to the far side of the farm shed._

* * *

Pretty deep on Fuu's part don't you think? That deleted scene is something I had to take out because it didn't flow into Fuu's confession about her mother properly but it was nicely written so I decided to show it to you guys. I don't really ever take out writing so I thought it would be cool to show you guys.

Anyways, enough of my ranting, please **_REVIEW_** and tell me what you think! Glad I posted another chap?!

Thanks to everyone who follows, reviews and has Favorited these series of oneshots. I will try to make the big **#10** as special as I possibly can!

**LOVE YOU LOTS AND LOTS!**

_AshAnime:_ Do you guys want to add anything? *cough* Mugen *cough*.

_Mugen:_ I'd rather get laid!

_Jin:_ No. Not at the moment.

_Fuu:_ You got any food?

_AshAnime:_ *sweat-drops* Well readers it seems our gang is a little distracted. Maybe next time? If you have anything you would like me to ask them say it in your review!

BYE!:)


	10. Misunderstanding The Sentiment

**R&R**

Heyyyyy Guys so this is the big #10. You all are awesome for sticking around this long! I would like to thank the last few people who reviewed:

**avp fan**

**Tanto Storm**

**HaruKuro**

and many other faithfulls!

You guys are amazing and I hope #10 does justice! Also I would like to add that I am running out of juice when it comes to these oneshots. I'm thinking about _**probably**_ making this the last oneshot and then just creating a chapter story for Fuugen that actually flows. IDK you guys _**tell me what you think in your reviews**_!

Anways, enough of the chit-chat! Enjoy!

* * *

**Oneshot 10: Misunderstanding The Sentiment**

**by: AshAnime**

Mugen tip-toed into the clearing the three had found earlier that day. Though it was concealed by the trees around them, it was conveniently placed right at the edge of town. Jin and Fuu lay asleep in their respective areas, and Mugen wanted to keep it that way. He didn't need Fuu prying into his business and Jin staring into his very soul.

"Mugen?"

The stealthy pirate cursed under his breath and halted the slow creep towards his spot. Just great! Of course Fuu would wake up and stare out at him in the dark with those giant doe eyes of hers. He didn't remember her being such a light sleeper.

"What?" he grumbled, walking the rest of the way to his spot without stealth. That plan was already out the window.

"Where were you?"

_Where was I?_ Mugen knew this question was coming, but he couldn't help wondering why Fuu felt she had the right to know. She wasn't his mother or his… wife! He could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. He didn't need some whiny teenager girl holding him back.

"You went to see her… didn't you?"

Mugen through himself down unto his makeshift bed and started to idly pick his teeth. "Huh?" he mumbled.

"You heard me Mugen."

"Give me a break, will ya?" Mugen turned his back to Fuu and laid on his side.

Fuu pouted and rubbed a small palm against her tired eyes. "She's dangerous, Mugen. She's wild, crazy and can't be trusted. Do you plan on getting drugged again?"

"That won't happen." Mugen protested, shooing away Fuu's words away with a lazy hand. "What's it matter to you anyway? It's none of yer business."

The young and agitated girl huffed. "Is too my business! You are my bodyguard!"

"And?!" Mugen sat up swiftly and turned to look at Fuu with fathomless black eyes. "I may be yer bodyguard but I aint yours!"

Fuu looked taken back for a second but quickly composed herself. "I never said-"

"Ya well you might as well have."

Both sat silently in the stale night air, just staring at each other. Fuu was tired but she didn't want to drift back to sleep. Why did Mugen feel the need to sneak off to this girl every night? He had her didn't he? He didn't need the company of some stranger. It angered Fuu even more that he was seeing the same girl. Mugen wasn't a 'one girl' kind of guy. Was he serious about her?

And why did she care?

"You really like Kira… don't you?"

"I never said-"

"Well… you might as well have," Fuu bit out, throwing Mugen's words right back at him. She felt a stinging sensation behind her eyes and wondered why in the world they were watering. She felt this way… towards Mugen? Yeah right. Maybe she was just scared that he wouldn't continue with her and Jin unto the next town.

"Just go to sleep or something. Quit nagging me." Mugen turned unto his side once again and Fuu stared at his wiry back. She took a deep, shaky breath and realized something.

She wasn't good enough.

She never would be.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

"Wake up girly."

Fuu slowly opened her eyes as they adjusted to the bright light peeking through the tree tops. Leaning over her with a content expression on his sharp face was Mugen. He smirked and suddenly reached behind his back for something before throwing it unto the groggy girl.

Fuu squeaked in surprise but then relaxed when she realized that the thing was soft.

Really soft.

"What-?" Fuu slowly took the material off her head. At first she thought it was a piece of clothing or blanket. Then, to her delight and surprise, it turned out to be a knapsack. A really smooth knapsack with a bunch of little sunflowers painted all over it. She found herself smiling at the thing, but then it somewhat faltered when she remembered who threw it at her.

Looking up, she found herself face to face with a smug Mugen.

"Did Jin get me this?" she asked. Mugen's smug smirk turned into a grimace.

"No."

"Then who-"

"Me, damn it! Yer really stupid if you think four-eyes would remember yer day-birth or whatever you call that shit."

Fuu stared, wide eyed.

"Though it's kind of hard to forget when yer going on and on about it none stop." Mugen suddenly noticed Fuu wide-eyed stare and a raised a single brow. What the hell was her problem? "Quit staring at-"

He didn't get the chance to finish. Fuu had rushed forward and grabbed Mugen's waist in a tight squeeze. The action took the pirate off guard. He didn't like that. He was never off guard.

"Thank you," Fuu whispered against his chest. She could hear Mugen's heartbeat as it thrummed against her ear. So he did have a heart. "I haven't had a real birthday since my mother died."

"Yeah… well…" Mugen sighed and slowly lowered his surprised arms. He didn't know what to do with them so he kind of let them dangle at his sides while Fuu hugged him. He wasn't used to being so close to a girl without touching every inch of her. He didn't know how to just… hug.

"Is this why you kept sneaking out every night?" Fuu asked, turning her head to stare up at him. "I remember Kira saying she had a craft for making things. Is that why you kept going to see her?"

Mugen looked away from Fuu and stared at the many trees around them. "Ya kept saying you wanted a bag to carry yer shit in so… whatever."

Fuu smiled. She felt something turn in her stomach and she knew it wasn't the grumbles from being hungry. It was at times like this that she saw the true Mugen. The Mugen that would have turned out different if it weren't for the hard life he lived. The Mugen that bought her things because he remembered it was her birthday.

"When's yours?" she found herself asking, only to get a confused look from him. "Your birthday? I want to get you something since you got something for me!"

Mugen looked away once again and the sour look he usually wore returned. Fuu frowned. What had she said wrong?

"I don't have a birthday."

Her frown deepened. "What do you mean-?"

"I don't know when I was born!"

Fuu suddenly realized how close she and Mugen were and quickly pulled away. A part of her felt stupid for pressing him about something that obviously bothered him. The other part of her was mad at him for getting so cold again.

"That's too bad, Mugen. You deserve a birthday."

"Whatever. I'd rather not know how old I'm gettin'"

Fuu didn't like how somber the mood had gotten and hurriedly tried to brighten things. She slipped on her knapsack and turned, showing Mugen her good side. "So, does it look good?" she asked him, smiling all the while.

Mugen stared for a moment with a hand on his chin. "Yup."

Fuu's smile grew.

"Still as flat as board but the bag hides it."

Her smile turned into a glare.

"MUGEN!"

* * *

**Fact:** I had a hard time titling this chapter-_-

Please leave a honest_** Review**_ guys and tell me what you think! I love hearing from you all! You guys are very sweet and i'm fortunate to not have witnessed any flaming! KISSES!

Anyways, tell me what you guys think about the whole chapter story idea I threw out there=)

_AshAnime_: Hey Jin, come over here for a sec. **Tanto Storm** would like to know: Why do you stay with Mugen and Fuu and put up with thier fighting?

_Jin:_ I am not putting up with them. They are following me.

_AshAnime:_ *raises an eyebrow, cuz I can do that:)* What do you mean by-?

_Jin:_ They are following me. Wherever I go, they go. I didn't ask for or tolerate this.

_AshAnime:_ *chuckles nervously* So... what are you going to do about it?

_Jin:_ The thoughts I have at the moment are inappropriate for this audience.

_AshAnime:_ *slowly turns to readers with a wide-eyed stare* Well you heard him **Tanto Storm**. *shivers* Does that answer your questions for you? If I do another oneshot you guys can ask more questions!

BYE!


	11. STAY

**R&R**

I'M BAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK!

LOL

So I decided that a Fuugen chapter story isn't for me. I do love writing chapter stories but this couple fits me better with One Shots. Hope you guys like this and continue to come back for more!

For their will be more!

_**Inspiration for this one**_: The song "Stay" by Rihanna. I don't really listen to her often but this song is so beautiful and it inspired this oneshot! I advise listening to it for like, the second half of the chapter=)

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Oneshot 11: STAY**

**by: AshAnime**

Mugen couldn't tell her.

It would only complicate things if he did. He was the kind of guy that thrived off of complication but, strangely enough, avoided it. He didn't need Fuu going and getting the wrong idea. So he stuck to the usual.

Annoy the hell out of her.

"What is wrong with you, Mugen?! You can't just go around peaking under every girl's skirt!"

Mugen smirked. Fuu had that little pinch between her eyebrows again. The one that showed up every time he got on her nerves. "Oh don't get yer panties in a twist. Yer just mad I aint peeking up yours."

Of course this little comment only made the girl angrier. "You're such a perv!"

Then Fuu was stomping off to go find Jin. The four-eyed samurai was trying to see if he could trade some of their old stuff for fairly new things. Mugen honestly didn't care as long as Jin stayed far away from his clothes. There was no way in hell he was giving those up.

Sighing, the Ryukyu pirate placed his sword on his back, ending his little game of lifting skirts with the hilt. It wasn't really fun if Fuu wasn't around to see it and get mad. A strong wind pushed through the small street and he found himself gazing out at the lapping ocean nearby. They would have to leave this town soon. The three never did stay in one place for long, but Mugen found himself uncharacteristically clutching unto the idea of this place.

It had been a long time away from the sea.

Begrudgingly tearing his eyes away from the foaming waves, he started the long walk back to the tiny, sea worn, shack they had adopted. It sat abandoned and unkempt close to the docks. Jin insisted upon searching for its owner through out the town to see if they had to pay for a stay, but every person they came across simply said "take it!"

Mugen now found himself in front of the poor excuse of shelter. He had to admit it did look a whole lot better then when they first arrived. Fuu had placed a few potted flowers out front and Jin took the liberty of patching numerous cracks and holes.

At the time Mugen thought it was pointless. They were going to leave anyways.

"Done being a pervert, are we?"

Mugen was slightly surprised to see Fuu standing in the doorway of the shack with her hands on her hips. "Thought you went chasing after four-eyes," he muttered, walking up to Fuu and stepping past her glare in order to get inside.

"I did meet up with Jin," she huffed, stomping inside and kneeling down in her corner of the place. There were numerous trinkets spread out and a few kimonos. "He told me to start packing. We're heading to the next town tomorrow morning."

Mugen shrugged off his sword and placed it in his corner. He had a feeling he was about to say something he'd regret later but the words flowed anyway. "Why are we even leaving? You found yer sunflower dude already so… why go from town to town?"

"We've been traveling for as long as I can remember," Fuu answered absent-mindedly, carefully placing everything in a small pink bag.

"I know, but why?"

"I don't know," she mumbled, struggling with her kimonos. "I guess if one of us found a place that we like enough we could settle down. Maybe even get a job or something, but I doubt-"

"I'm staying."

Fuu froze. She stopped squishing down the numerous things in her bag and turned to look at a serious Mugen. She knew he was serious because he had on the same expression when he saved her from those creeps a year ago.

"What do you mean-?"

"I'm staying. I like it here so I'm staying."

Fuu frowned. For some reason she felt like someone had just kicked her in the gut. "Jin is leaving you know? It's clear he doesn't like it here."

Mugen held his unwavering gaze. "I don't care. I said I'm stayin' so I'm stayin'"

"Okay…" Fuu pushed a brown piece of hair behind her ear and sighed. Suddenly, she didn't feel like packing.

"I don't care if you stay too."

Her eyes darted towards Mugen's relaxed frame. He was propped up against the wall with his hands behind his head, watching for her reaction. Fuu could hear her heart beating in her ears. Sure traveling with Mugen and Jin was no big deal, but to live with Mugen only? That seemed to be something much more intimate.

"And abandon Jin?" she whispered.

Mugen frowned. The whole time they were talking Fuu could see a mischievous glint in his eyes. Like he was about to set off on a forbidden mission. Now it was gone. "If you care so much about him then leave."

"Mugen that's not what I-"

"It aint that hard, Fuu! It's either yer staying with me or leaving with four-eyes!"

Fuu blinked. Mugen rarely ever called her by her name. He was always giving her degrading nicknames that irked her. "Believe it or not it is hard Mugen!" she found herself yelling back. "Why can't you just come with us?!"

"I aint budging!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Mugen got up from his seat and stomped out of their little shack. He didn't need his sword for where he was going. The docks were close by so he decided to stomp off in that direction. The water had a weird way of calming him down.

Though it nearly killed him twice.

Kicking at anything that came in contact with his foot, he soon found himself at the end of the docks. Big white birds flew low to the water, scooping up fish with their feet.

"Mugen?"

He didn't turn around even though she was right behind him. He couldn't tell her the things that were running through his head.

It would complicate things.

She'd get the wrong idea.

A part of him wanted her to.

"What'd you want?" he muttered, lowering himself to sit on the edge of the dock. He could here Fuu's small feet pad along the wood and stop next to him.

"You really do love it here, don't you?"

Mugen grumbled a few curses under his breath before shrugging.

Fuu sighed and lowered herself to sit next to him. She never told Jin or Mugen but she often found herself wondering too. Why did they have to keep traveling? Why couldn't they settle down for once? "Tell me, Mugen," she whispered, causing him to look at her. "What makes this place different from the rest?"

"The ocean," he answered, almost immediately. "It's got the ocean without all of the bad crap Ryukyu had."

"I see." Fuu swept a piece of hair behind her ear and nodded.

Mugen stared down at her as she gazed out at the calm waters. He wondered if this was the only chance he'd get to tell her, but he didn't know how. A guy like him wasn't raised that way. "Stay," he found himself ordering her. Fuu looked up at him in surprise and slight anger. "I'm serious. You should stay. What's gunna happen when four-eyes meets up with Shino and abandons yer ass?"

"Mugen-"

"Stay."

Fuu huffed in exasperation and did something she knew would shut him up. She grabbed Mugen's hand and stared him right in the eyes.

It worked.

"Do you know what you're asking me Mugen?"

Said pirate shrugged.

"Back in my hometown, and in most places, when a guy asks a girl to live with him… it usually means-"

"It doesn't have to!" Mugen blurted, yanking his hand away from Fuu as if she had burned him. "Why do you always have to go and give everything a deeper meanin'?!"

"I'm not-"

"You want to keep chasing Jin around the whole goddamn world then fine, but don't say I didn't warn ya!"

At that Fuu rose to a stand and stared down at Mugen in frustration. Why couldn't they ever have a civil conversation together? How did he expect her to stay with that attitude? Fuu decided that she was her own person and some gloomy, homesick pirate wasn't going to take her freedom from her.

"I'll be leaving with Jin in the morning," she harrumphed, turning on her heel and starting towards their run down shack. Seeing the pathetic thing almost made her reconsider.

Fuu was halfway down the dock when spindly arms wrapped around her torso, pulling her into a boney yet warm chest. Her breath caught in her throat and for a second she thought she was being kidnapped… again.

But then Fuu turned her head and tilted her big brown eyes up at a familiar face.

"Mugen?" she whispered softly. Never had she ever seen such a vulnerable look in his eyes. For the very first time Fuu could see past everything and simply see a young man who finally wanted a home.

"Stay," Mugen croaked, squeezing out the word with conviction.

Fuu knew that it would be ludicrous not to.

"I will."

* * *

I'VE GOT MY MOJO BACK BABY!

There are many new reviewers that I would like to thank!:

**Eve et Zod'a**

**Toxic Panda**

**rainandpetals**

**HaruKuro**

**Tanto Storm**

**avp fan **

**and many more! (**these were the most recent**)**

Please give me ANY feedback you might have and send in ANY questions you've got for Mugen, Fuu or Jin!

LOVE YOU GUYS!

BYE! *kisses*


	12. They'll Come Back

**R&R**

What's up my Fugen lovers? So these oneshots have been getting some really good recognition around here and i'm thankful! Heartless has more reviews then any of my other writings. There's other stuff I want to **announce** but i'll put all that after the story:)

For now,** ENJOY**!

* * *

**Oneshot 12: They'll Come Back**

**by: AshAnime**

"Are you ever going to let me sleep?"

Mugen continued to slap Fuu's hair against her cheek and shook his head. "Nope."

The two were laying on the cold, hardwood floor of an abandoned Brothel. Of course Mugen had a million and one lewd things to say when they arrived, but Jin and Fuu soon learned to tune them out. Now the crickets were chirping outside, the moon was high and bright in the sky, and Mugen decided to torture Fuu instead of sleep.

She envied Jin's resting form in the far corner.

Fuu sighed for the hundredth time and pushed away Mugen's hand again. "You know some people actually want to get some sleep. Today was pretty eventful and I'm tired."

Mugen snorted and started fiddling with the sash on her Kimono. "That's a load of bull. All you do is run off by yourself, get kidnapped and then we rescue you. Same old, same old."

Fuu pouted. "Not true!"

Mugen shrugged. "Whatever you say girly."

The two fell into another bout of silence that involved Mugen messing with Fuu some more. She finally decided to scoot her tired little frame over, but after a few minutes of peace, Mugen scooted over as well.

The young girl was close to exploding.

"Is there a specific reason why you can't sleep, Mugen?" Fuu finally asked, turning to glare at him. Even after she turned her back to him, he still kept pocking at her.

"No," the scruffy pirate lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup," he lied again.

"'Cuz I'll listen if it means some peace and quiet…"

Fuu watched as Mugen's dark eyes contemplated her proposition. He didn't meet her prodding glare as he rolled on his back and sighed. His gaze was miles away as he placed his hands behind his head, staring up at the creaking ceiling.

"I can't sleep," he managed to mutter, getting an eye roll from Fuu.

"That part's pretty obvious."

A dent formed between Mugen's brows. "It aint that simple. When I say I can't sleep… I mean I can't sleep!"

Fuu frowned. It wasn't until the words left the pirate's mouth that she noticed the dark bags under his eyes. How many days had this been going on for? Now Mugen's sluggish behavior and restless agitation had a reason. She just thought he was antsy because this town didn't have a working brothel.

"What's stopping you from sleeping?"

Mugen seemed to wrestle with the idea of voicing anything to Fuu. At the moment he was weak, and he didn't like that one bit. He was Mugen for crying out loud, and he'd be damned if he let anything have power over him!

"They come in my dreams," he finally whispered, causing Fuu to listen closely. "They come and they stand around me, just look down on me, and I can tell they want to take me away. They want to kill me."

"Mug-"

"And I won't let 'em," Mugen continued, louder this time. "Which is why I aint going to sleep."

Fuu sighed and rolled on to her stomach. She rested her chin on her arm and studied the complex man before her. Never she did she think that a guy like Mugen had nightmares. Hell he was the nightmare everyone else had! But there he laid, fighting the fear in his dreams and forcing his red eyes to stay open at all costs.

"You have to sleep Mugen," she told him, rubbing her own tired eyes. "We have a long day of traveling tomorrow."

"No. They'll come back."

Fuu sighed once again and tried to brainstorm a quick solution. There was no way she could knock Mugen out, the guy's head was like a brick wall. She couldn't sing for her life so serenading was definitely out of the question. What would put a spooked pirate to sleep?

Water, maybe?

But there was no water in this town besides the various wells, and she knew Mugen wouldn't appreciate being dumped in one.

"You can go back to sleep," she suddenly heard him say, startling her out of her thoughts. "I'll quit bothering ya."

"But I can't just let you stay up the whole night Mugen."

"Deal with it."

Fuu huffed and sat up, causing Mugen to glance at her questioningly. She moved closer to him and knelt by his side, staring him straight in his fathomless eyes. "You said you couldn't stop thinking about 'them'? Whoever 'they' are?"

He nodded, still giving her an unsure look.

Then, after a deep breath, Fuu swiftly leaned down and captured Mugen's surprised lips with hers. He barley got out a "What the-" before feeling her soft flesh come in contact with his. For a brief second his whole mind was wiped clean and filled with everything Fuu. Her smell, her touch and everything else about her.

Before he could work a little tongue into the mix, Fuu suddenly pulled away and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Her big brown orbs were shimmering with mischief and something else Mugen couldn't quite place.

"What are you thinking about now?" she breathed, sounding as if she just ran a marathon.

Mugen tried to keep his expression as placid as possible, but a smirk managed to sneak it's way through. "I don't think you wanna know girly. You aint ready for that kind of thing yet."

Fuu blushed crimson.

After a moment of serene silence between the two Mugen whispered, "Thanks," and for a few brief seconds Fuu thought she imagined it.

She was about to ask him, but then she noticed his drooping his eyes and slow breathing. The annoying nuisance was finally going to sleep. Smiling softly to herself, Fuu turned to head to her own sleeping spot but was stopped by a callous grip.

She turned her head slightly to see Mugen squinting at her through tired eyes.

"I'll be right over there Mugen."

Mugen looked away but still held her arm tightly.

"Fine."

Fuu settled down next to the pirate's wiry form and grabbed his hand. She hesitantly rested her head on his shoulder and felt him stiffen before relaxing. It was so weird being right there with him. Hearing his heartbeat and breathing so close to her ear felt surreal.

"You ok now?"

Mugen didn't answer. Fuu looked up to see his eyes shut peacefully and face content. He seemed so… different from the ruthless Mugen she was used to.

"Goodnight, Mugen," Fuu whispered softly, hoping his dreams consisted of sweeter things as she closed her own eyes.

And they did, because Mugen's dreams had one thing different this time.

They had her.

* * *

Awwww so wasn't that ADORABLE!? You guys even got a kiss in there. For those of you wanting more lip-locking between Mugen and Fuu just wait for the next oneshot! I promise there will be a whole lot of kissing in the next one!

**I would REALLY LIKE TO THANK the following reviewers:**

_Tanto Storm_

_SkorpionQueen012_

_HaruKuro_

_FF2Addict_

_Shirochan21_

_poppu_

_and Guest_:)

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!:**

I would also like anybody with a **Devianart** or **Youtube** account to make pictures and videos. Just pick your favorite oneshot and make a picture or video to go along with it. **PM** me if you do so and if I get a lot of pictures i'll make a Deviantart since I don't have one at the moment. Also i'f you make a video i will favorite it=)

Who knows I might even have a contest and post the winning picture as the cover for Heartless: A series of Oneshots!

!

**Anyways thanks for hearing me out guys and I leave you with these parting words:**

_Mugen_: If you MOFOS draw me I better look fucking badass!

_Fuu_: I'd really appreciate a nice set of hooters!

_Jin_: I don't condone this but if drawing me is necessary then fine.

**BYE YOU AWESOME PEOPLE YOU!**


	13. Head Wound

**R&R**

What's up people? How was your week? Horrible because you had no Fuugen to read?

Well i'm about to fix that!

Please review and thank you for the ones you've given so far! **40 reviews** is a pretty awesome number especially for this fandom. I mean **Samurai Champloo** ended ages ago but people still continue to read** Fuugen** and that's pretty incredible.

Let's try to get **10** more reviews up by the next chapter, shall we?!

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Oneshot 13: Head Wound**

**by: AshAnime**

Mugen was kissing her.

For a brief moment Fuu thought she was dreaming, or that the universe was playing some crazy, sick jock on her. There was no way Mugen, ruthless yet loyal Mugen, was kissing her and caressing her so softly. The very same Mugen that always called her a flat-chested, loud-mouth brat.

This had to be a dream.

Fuu squeaked in surprise as she felt her back hit the opposite wall. Mugen was getting slightly rougher now. She didn't know if she could keep up and she didn't know if she liked the warmth building up in her core. He didn't hold back as his tan hand slipped inside her kimono and traveled up her milky white leg.

"Mugen," Fuu panted, pulling away from his searching lips. "What if Jin-?"

"He aint coming back 'till tomorrow," Mugen answered quickly, looking slightly peeved that Fuu was worried about the stoic samurai walking in on them. "Probably hitting up a brothel or something. Morals my ass."

Fuu frowned. "Jin would never-"

"Are you seriously bringing up four-eyes while we're…" Mugen didn't know exactly what to call all of this, but Fuu got the point. She was kind of surprised to see how serious he was. She didn't think he was the type of guy who cared what the girl was thinking about, just as long as he got what he wanted.

Fuu's fast breathing slowed as she studied the Ryukyus pirate's eager eyes. "What is this… Mugen?" she whispered, pulling his hand out from under her kimono and holding it in her grasp.

"What do you mean-?"

"You know what I mean."

Mugen opened his mouth, a snarky remark on his tongue, but a fierce flash of pain lanced through his skull and he grimaced. There was agony clear as day on his face as he yanked his hand out of Fuu's grasp and clutched his head.

Stupid head wound.

"Oh Mugen, your bandages are bleeding," Fuu sighed, her delicate fingers reaching up to assess the damage. He couldn't help thinking back to how all of this started.

There was a nasty fight in which Mugen was thrown unto his back, his head hitting the ground and a loud crack racking his skull. In a daze he had got back up, sliced up the guy, and then fainted in a pool of his and his opponent's blood.

When he woke up, none other then Fuu was hovering over him, caring for him like she always did. Jin, satisfied that Mugen was still alive, got up and said there was somewhere he had to go and that he'd be back in the morning.

It was as Mugen watched Fuu's determined face while she wrapped his bleeding head, that he got this feeling in his chest. He hadn't really noticed it before, but Fuu's eyes were captivating. The way the lantern's light hit her face and caught her big brown spheres was mesmerizing. He didn't notice the flecks of gold that swam in them until that very moment, and then he was doing the unthinkable.

He was kissing her.

And for some reason Mugen couldn't make himself stop. She was intoxicating. Like the sake he often indulged in, and the fights he got himself into. There was just something so overwhelming about her innocence and warmth that poor Mugen didn't know how to restrain himself.

Then she just had to bring up Jin.

Not only that, but his head started bleeding.

So of course this caused soft and caring Fuu to go straight into nursing mode as she ordered Mugen to have a seat and started rewrapping his wound. He couldn't help grumbling under his breath in frustration. How did Fuu expect him to sit still when her hooters were hovering right in front of his face?

"You done yet?" he snapped, finally drawing his eyes away from her chest and staring up into her face.

Fuu glanced down for a brief second and mumbled, "Almost." To be honest she was purposely taking a long time. The lustful, needy Mugen from earlier made her nervous. She never had to consider him wanting her before because she thought it wasn't possible, but now…

Now she didn't know what to think.

"All done," she reluctantly announced, leaning back, and lowering unto her heels.

"Good." Mugen smirked and that lecherous grin returned on his face. He leaned in to pick up where they left off, but stopped when he realized something. Fuu wasn't smiling or blushing or looking as eager as he felt. In fact…

She looked scared.

"What the fuck?" he suddenly blurted, leaning away from her.

Fuu's eyes snapped open. She hadn't even noticed they were closed until she heard Mugen's words. The look on his face was anger, guilt, frustration and something else she couldn't name. Was it…

Hurt?

No, it couldn't be. This was Mugen.

"You could have just told me," he muttered, suddenly standing and blinking harshly at the pain pounding in his head. It was his head, right?

"Told you what?" Fuu asked naively, still not sure exactly what she did wrong.

Mugen stared down at her, trying to rein in his sudden anger. "That you didn't want me."

Fuu frowned.

"That you were scared of me."

"What?" Fuu blinked and slowly processed what Mugen was telling her. Did she really look that frightened as he approached? All she could remember thinking about was how everything was happening so fast and how maybe…just maybe… she wasn't ready.

"Mugen I'm not scared of you. I never-" I hoarse laugh from the rugged ronin above cut her off.

"Could've fooled me."

A tense silence washed over the two.

Fuu was tired. Waiting up for Mugen and Jin had worried the life out of her. And then when Jin came in with Mugen's limp and bloody body she thought she might faint. It was a good thing she had the calm and patience of a healer as she quickly patched him up.

It wasn't her fault that her nerves were still frazzled when Mugen started kissing her. It wasn't her fault that her heart ached with a need she had never experienced before, and it scared her.

_I don't want him?_ She thought bitterly. _Mugen couldn't be more stupid._

Silently, Fuu rose and started cleaning up the area. She threw out the old water and Mugen's bloody old bandages. His curious gaze followed her as she finally stopped at her futon and began preparing for bed.

Fuu heard him sigh and curse under his breath. "My head's killing me anyway…" he mumbled, turning to go prepare his bedding as well.

But a soft hand stopped him.

Mugen turned slightly to the side and gave Fuu an incredulous look. "What-?"

Fuu's tired feet brought her unto her tip-toes as she promptly pressed a kiss unto Mugen's cheek.

If he was confused before he was even more confused now.

"Come lay with me Mugen," Fuu whispered, grabbing his hand and guiding him towards her mat.

He watched, still befuddled, as she lowered herself unto it and dragged him down with her. Fuu turned unto her side, resting her head on her pillow, and laid Mugen's arm across her torso. She felt Mugen slowly fit his body against hers, his rigid bones relaxing the longer he lay next to her warmth.

It was so weird feeling so much fuzzy pleasure without sake coursing through his veins and a whore roaming her hands all over him. Mugen could slightly feel the vibration of Fuu's words through her back as she spoke.

"I do want you Mugen." He could hear the soft smile in her voice. "I want you more then you will ever know… but I'm tired, and confused, and kind of scared. I've never felt this… need before and I don't know if I'm ready. This is probably the most selfish thing I'll ever ask of you, but please wait for me? Just enjoy these moments between us and I promise, someday I'll be ready for you."

Mugen's brow creased. A year ago he would've said, "Fuck that" and head back to his mat with no regret or remorse in his heart. But now… now he was wondering if he had gone soft.

Instead of storming off he found himself curling further into Fuu's warmth. Maybe it was his head wound or the sake still in his system from a few hours ago, but he actually considered her proposal. She was already performing miracles he never thought possible.

He was curled up next to a girl without sex or booze keeping him there.

What was the world coming to?

"Fuu, I-" Mugen quieted when he heard the little snore escape her lips. She was asleep.

"The little bitch," he murmured softly, a small content smirk gracing his lips as he kissed her neck.

* * *

Awwww. You guys like what I did there? How I put in that line that he said in show? When Mugen was laying on his back, looking at the hand she healed, and said "Little Bitch"? (actually he was always call her that. lol)

And See?! You guys got some pretty hefty kissing in the beginning there! I know it isn't as much as people were expecting or want but this oneshot got changed drastically from what I had originally planned. You guys have to understand that when I right these I have a certain formula:

_Beginning__**:**_ Intro to problem.

_Middle:_ Problem.

_End:_ Problem solved with sometimes a lingering, "What if?"

And thus! The secret formula to the Krabby Patty- I mean my oneshots is entrusted to you readers! lol

ANYWAYS! Don't forget about the **pictures** and **videos**. I mostly want pictures because I really do want to see how you guys perceive my oneshots=) PLEASE **PM** me if you make one!

_Mugen:_ Glad you bitches aint bothering me with questions.

_AshAnime:_ Oh, they will. *winks knowingly at reader*

_Mugen:_ What the hell was that wink for?

_AshAnime:_ Oh, nothing. *winks again*

_Mugen:_ There! That! What the fuck was that?!

_AshAnime_: I don't know what you're talking about Mugen. *smirks and winks again*

_Mugen:_ That's it. I'm out of here.

_AshAnime:_ Mugen! Wait! I need you for the next oneshot!

_Mugen:_ See if I care!

_AshAnime:_ *Turns sheepishly towards reader* Don't worry, he'll be back! LOVE YOU GUYS AND PLEASE **REVIEW**!


	14. Fuu

**R&R**

Hello you amazing awesome people you! No, like, seriously... you guys rock! I couldn't have asked for better readers and reviewers! Every single time I see one of your comments my heart beats with joy! I love each and every one of you because you continue to make my day!

There are a couple more things I would like to say after the oneshot so stick around for that:)

This is a reeeeeeaaaallllyyyy long one so brace yourselves. It took me a while to write but doesn't take much long to read. I added a lot of plot around it instead of the usual 'just mugen and Fuu' fluff:)

WOOOOOHOOOOO **48 REVIEWS**!

PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

**Oneshot 14: Fuu**

**by AshAnime**

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid we're out of wasabi."

Fuu looked over her small scratch of paper and tried not to cringe at the glare she was met with. The women in front of her was not happy, and neither were her friends. It was already hard enough for Fuu to serve them. She felt so self conscience being in their red-lipped, well-endowed, pale beauty presence.

"No wasabi? Exactly what kind of business are you all running here?" glaring women, the ring leader, spat with annoyance. She leaned an elbow on the table, causing her boobs to nearly spill out of her kimono, and scowled. It was at times like this that Fuu finally understood why the crummy shop owner hired her. He was clearly desperate for cheap work.

The man didn't even have a proper supply of wasabi.

"I am truly sorry, ma'am," Fuu bit out, her eyebrow twitching. "Is there anything else you may need? Besides wasabi?"

The women turned to her friends, asking them with her eyes, and they all shook their heads. "No, we're good. Besides, you might not have it." Then the group was cackling through their painted lips, paying no further attention to the girl who stomped away.

"Ugh! Can't this day be over already?!" Fuu huffed under her breath. She shuffled through the curtain separating the kitchen from the rest of the shop and efficiently pinned the small scrap of paper unto a length of string that hung from the ceiling.

"Working hard Fuu?"

The young girl turned on her feet to see Mr. Crummy, as she liked to call the shop owner, walking through the dingy curtain. He gave her a lecherous grin, only to be met by a pinched expression, and promptly directed his attention to her small scrap of paper.

"Ah! The regulars!" he chirped, his acidic breath hitting Fuu's nose in waves. "Them women sure are a tough bunch to handle! Treat them right, Fuu. Without them we'd be closed down by now." Mr. Crummy chuckled a wet cough and turned his attention towards the haggard cooks.

Fuu had a soft spot for Goro and Hana. They both worked very hard and often slipped her extra dumplings whenever they could.

"Pick up the pace!" Mr. Crummy spat, placing his hands behind his back like some wealthy business man. "Don't keep the customers waiting!"

Goro and Hana wiped the sweat from their brow and bowed humbly. "Yes sir!"

Fuu gave them a sad smiled before scurrying out of the hot kitchen.

She was just dreading the fact that she had an hour more of work to fulfill, when she spotted a head full of unkempt hair seated at the table next to the cackling foursome.

"Mugen?!" his name flew out of her mouth, hitting the mangy pirate as his head jerked in her direction. The idiot still had drool hanging out of the side of his mouth. It was no secret just what table he had set his eyes on. "What are you doing here?"

Mugen wiped the corner of his mouth and smirked as Fuu made her way towards him. "Came to pick you up," he answered. "It aint safe for an annoying loud-mouth like you to be walking home alone at night."

Fuu rolled her eyes and took a seat across from him. "Why are you really here?"

Mugen subconsciously looked towards the table of four and grinned suggestively. "Heard you guys had a great menu."

"Ugh! Stop being such a pervert!" the young waitress reprimanded, reaching over and punching Mugen in his arm. He rubbed it and glared at her as if she had done some real damage.

"You're just mad you aint got what they got."

"Excuse me?"

Mugen's smirk returned. "You know? Cherry red lips and a big set of boobs."

Fuu's face turned scarlet, but before she could bang on him some more, Mugen's attention was being summoned.

"Hey you! Over there! Come on over here and join us!" The ring leader called, her glare from earlier completely gone. She now wore a flirtatious smile that was sure to get every guy's attention.

"Yeah!" her long-haired friend spoke up. "Ditch the kid and come see what a real women's worth!"

Fuu's mouth gaped in anger and embarrassment. If those witches weren't her customers she would have told them a thing or two. To make matters worse, Mugen was actually getting up and walking over there.

"Where do you think you're going?!" she cried, not so sure why she was so surprised.

Mugen shrugged. "You don't get off for another hour, right?"

Fuu nodded her head, glaring.

"Then I'll entertain myself 'till your ready."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Fuu poured the last of the sake into the giggling women's cup and shook it, showing the annoying drunks that there was no more left.

"Keiko, your kimono," the long haired girl hiccuped, pointing to the ring leader's revealing attire. Her bust was barley covered now. Fuu noticed Mugen's reaching hands and promptly stepped on his foot.

Hard.

"Ow!" the pirate grumbled, rubbing his foot. "What was that for?!"

Fuu simply glared at him.

"Thanks Mio," Keiko slurred, sloppily fixing her clothing, "I hadn't even noticed."

One of the others yawned into her hand and sighed. "I'm tired, maybe we should start heading home?"

Fuu inwardly shouted that that was a wonderful idea. Sure she had another ten minutes of work time, but she didn't want to spend it waiting on these buffoons. All they did was order her around and annoy her with degrading comments.

Keiko, Mio, Mugen and some other women Fuu had yet to learn the name of, laughed. "What's wrong Takara? Can't hold your liquor?" Keiko giggled, causing everyone to burst into another bout of laughter.

Takara huffed and pretended not to hear them.

"So little miss waitress… how do you and the rogue know each other?" the girl who Fuu still didn't know the name of asked. So far Fuu had been calling her Mole Lady because of the black speck above her lip.

"Yuuko don't waste you're time on the girl," Keiko reprimanded.

Oh, Mole Lady had a name.

"I'm not wasting my time," Yuuko drawled, cup of sake in hand. "I'm asking a question."

"He helped me," Fuu spoke up, before Keiko could open her plump lips.

Mugen's bloodshot eyes looked up at her as she continued to talk.

"He helped me find someone and we've been… traveling ever since."

Despite the liquor, Keiko sat up a little straighter in her seat. "You're just traveling companions?"

Fuu briefly glanced down at Mugen, who was studying her in a way she wasn't quite used to. "Yes," she answered bluntly. "We're traveling companions."

Keiko raised an eyebrow, an intrigued smirk on her lips. "Nothing more?"

Fuu swallowed. Why did it suddenly feel so hot? "Nothing more."

"I want him first!" Mio suddenly bellowed, startling Fuu.

Keiko glared at her friend. "I called him over!"

Mio growled. "So did I!"

As the two girls argued Yuuko and Takara simply shook their heads at each other and shrugged.

Fuu was sure Mugen would have his eyes set on the fight going on. After all it was about him! But instead the Ryukyu's red rimmed eyes were set on her and her alone. She felt like her whole skin was crawling.

"Fuu-"

"My shifts over," she cut him off. "I'll go put away my apron and head home."

She quickly turned on her feet and didn't make it far before hearing, "Meet you outside."

She kept walking though. There was no way that was Mugen. Mugen had two girls fighting over him. Two girl who would gladly sleep with him, maybe even take turns. He didn't have to pay for a brothel and his liquor intake was already taken care of.

There was no way he was waiting for her.

Sighing, Fuu headed for the back kitchen, untying her apron as she went. Pulling back the dirty cloth, she nodded at Goro and Hana who were cleaning up, before placing her apron neatly on a hook in the far corner.

Her shoulders always felt a little lighter after doing so.

"Fuu?!" someone called, followed by a set of gurgling coughs. It didn't take much for Fuu to recognize her boss's voice. Huffing in annoyance, she headed farther back where his 'office' was located and parted the filthy curtain leading inside.

Mr. Crummy sat on a crate behind a giant slab of wood, which he stupidly called a desk. He had a mangled piesho set atop it. It was what he did every day. Instead of actually doing work he played piesho.

With himself.

Mr. Crummy looked up from his 'intense' game and smiled. That slow and creepy smile that always caused a shiver to run down Fuu's spine.

"What did you want Mr. Kurosawa?" she asked as humbly as possible. There was no way she could use the nickname she had given him in her mind. Unless she wanted to get fired.

Kurosawa's grin grew as he stood from his seat and made his way around the crudely made desk. The unease in Fuu's stomach grew. "Oh I just wanted to voice my appreciation Fuu. Without you this place would be mess right about now. I'm sorry you had to handle those nasty women today."

Fuu was taken back. "Thank you?"

Kurosawa nodded, his smile never wavering. "You're very welcome. A hard worker is exactly what I needed this year. Now… how should I repay you?"

Fuu was already shaking her head. "No Mr. Kurosawa, it's fine. You pay me enough."

The greasy old man took a few more steps towards Fuu. "Oh come on. There's got to be something you want…"

Fuu shook her head again. Of course there were things she wanted. There were plenty! But Mr. Crummy and his dirty shop couldn't give her any of them. These days she was beginning to think that no one could.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Kurosawa was awfully close now. Fuu could smell the raw onions on his breath. "I don't have much money, but I've got plenty more to offer."

It wasn't until his grimy hands were reaching for her leg that Fuu realized what was going on. Her eyes widened as she slapped his hand away and stepped closer towards the doorway.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, giving him a wary glare.

The crummy shop owner wheezed a nasty couch and lunged forward faster then Fuu thought was possible. Was this really the same man that shuffled through the shop like a slug? "What does it look like I'm doing?" he chuckled, his grip on Fuu's arm tightening as he backed her up against a wall.

"Let me go!" Fuu spat, struggling against his iron grip. Mr. Kurosawa may have seemed frail before, but the strength he was showing now told a completely different story.

"Did a lot of street fighting in my youth," was all he had to offer as an explanation.

"I said let me go!" Fuu cried, scratching her nails across his leathery skin.

"Shut up!" A slap crashed across her face, stunning her. "Shut up or you're fired! This is the only job you'll find around her missy so I'd shut up if I were you!"

"Let me go," Fuu whispered, her cheek pounding with pain. Was that blood she tasted?

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Kurosawa breathed, his hot breath causing her nose to wrinkle. "It's been a while since I had such young flesh beneath my touch."

Fuu swallowed a whimper as the old man's hand slid underneath her kimono and caressed her trembling legs. His beady eyes gleamed with lust as he retracted the hand and began shrugging the fabric off her shoulders.

"My samurai is out there!" she warned, voice frantic. "He'll-"

"What? Kill me? I saw this so called samurai and he definitely aint the type. All he's worried about are the big breasted whores surrounding him. The idiot doesn't even appreciate such innocence right under his nose," Kurosawa leered, tightening his hold on Fuu's wrists.

Fuu felt a tear spill over her eyelids.

"He'll come."

"We'll see about that."

"Get the fuck away from her."

Kurosawa stiffened and Fuu couldn't stop the slow smile that graced her quivering lips.

Mugen.

Stupid, reckless and very-much-drunk Mugen was standing behind Mr. Kurosawa with bloodlust in his eyes. Mugen's sword was raised to the old man's back and Fuu wondered how he knew to come…

And why was he here?

Didn't he have two, beautiful women to tend to?

"You heard me you old piece of shit!" Mugen spat, pressing his sword further into the man's back. "Let her fucking go!"

Mugen couldn't see Kurosawa's face, but Fuu could. At the moment it held an overconfident smirk. "Why should I?" he brashly retorted "Who said you're the only one who gets to have all the fun?"

Mugen leaned his head back, his dark eyes catching the light of the lantern in the room. He was pissed, but also enjoying himself. "So you aint letting go is what you're saying?"

Kurosawa's smirk widened as he turned his head slightly and nodded.

"Sucks for you."

The scream was in Fuu's throat but it never reached the surface as the head that was just nodding rolled off it's shoulders and tumbled to the ground. Immediately the pressure around her wrists loosened and she stumbled out of the way before the body could fall on her.

"Mu-"

"Let's go."

Fuu nodded, her heart hammering in her throat as she shakily followed Mugen out of the now empty shop. Her head was spinning and to a stranger she probably looked like the drunk one. Outside the moon hung full and bright over head, and for a second it just felt like the end of a normal workday.

"You done shittin' yourself yet?"

Fuu snapped her doe brown eyes towards Mugen and fought the urge to throttle him. She just witnessed the decapitation of her boss mere inches from her face and that was all he had to say?

"What happened to Keiko and Mio?" she mumbled, refusing to answer his ridiculous question.

Mugen shrugged. "Who knows? I came out here waiting for your slow ass and decided to see what the hell was taking so long…"

Fuu's brows crinkled, the soft light outside the shop outlining Mugen's features. "You waited for me?"

"You deaf now? I said I would."

Fuu quieted, not sure exactly how to respond to such a statement.

"Ready?"

She nodded, and the two started walking down the dark and lonely street.

Well, this night it wasn't so lonely.

"Jin's going to get a kick out of this," Mugen muttered, hands behind his head as he leisurely walked.

"Please don't tell him," Fuu whispered, staring up at the moon. "I don't want him to-"

"Know you nearly got raped? Sure."

"Mugen…"

"It is what it is," the pirate grumbled, an edge returning to his voice. "You got the red cheek to prove it. The bastard nearly raped you."

"Can we just stop talking about it now?"

Another fit of silence.

"You could have left with them you know?" Fuu said, glancing wearily at the vagabond walking next to her. "You didn't have to stay. You could have left but…"

"But what?"

"You didn't."

Mugen snorted and shrugged his shoulders.

"Mugen?"

"Yeah?"

They were in front of the inn now. The one they were staying in until Jin's friend was ready to take them in. He had a wife and kids to worry about and needed time to make room.

"Those girls…" Fuu started, not exactly sure how to word her thoughts. "They were right weren't they?"

"About what?" Mugen asked, staring up at the stars with a slightly bored expression.

"I'm just a girl," she found herself whispering. "I'm not a women like them. I don't have a big set of hooters and cherry red lips. I don't know how to flirt and smile pretty. My skin isn't perfect, thanks to all this traveling. I'm just…"

"Fuu."

The young girl looked up at Mugen in surprise.

"You're just Fuu," he reiterated, stretching his arms and lowering them to his sides. "Who cares if you aint got all that shit. All those bitches know about is flirting, drinking and how to get a man in their bed. They've never traveled or been outside of this dumb-ass town."

Fuu closed her gaping mouth, marveling at what must be a rare compliment from Mugen.

"They told me themselves that they wished they could travel," he finished, looking towards the inn's front doors. This unnaturally civil conversation between them was obviously making him nervous.

"Really?"

"Yup."

Fuu smiled softly to herself. "Thanks Mugen."

"Whatever."

Before he could slip inside she deftly grabbed his arm and reached up to press a quick kiss on his cheek. Quickly, she slid by him, taking this moment of shock to escape. Mugen probably didn't like flat-chest, annoying teenage girls kissing him unexpectedly.

But before Fuu could reach the doors an arm was grabbing her waist and spinning her around. For a second she had a horrible memory of a grubby old man pinning her wrists down, but the fear evaporated when she came face to face with Mugen. They were so close their noses brushed.

"Mu-?"

His mouth came down on her so hard, she wondered if she had gotten enough breath in. Fuu had experienced a few pecks and kisses from boys over the years but never anything like this. She felt inexperienced and small as Mugen's long fingers caressed her sore cheek, bringing her closer. All of her senses were completely overwhelmed by him in that instant and she didn't know why she hadn't done this sooner.

"Bet those bitches wish they were you now," Mugen snickered, his voice ragged as he pulled away from Fuu's swollen lips.

The samurai's daughter simply stared at him with shocked, innocent eyes.

"Quit staring at me like that, girly…" Mugen kissed her again and pulled away, heading for the inn's front doors.

"…and get used to it!"

* * *

So I guess Fuu can expect more kisses in the near future!:)

How'd you guys like this oneshot? Was it good? Bad? Too lengthy? Not enough Fuugen?

Not to worry! Another will be posted soon:) I plan on titling the next one 'Mugen'.

**Rules for Drawing a Picture:**

1. You don't have to ask for my permission, just tell me when you do!

2. Please PM (private message) me or emial me (i'll give you my email if you ask) the link to the picture!

3. If you post it on Deviantart please give credit to these oneshots:)

4. The one that speaks to me the most will be placed as the picture for Heartless: A series of Oneshots. Or I'll just continue rotating the picture every week if there are more then one amazing drawings:)

5. NO NUDITY! (I don't want to be scarred) lol

6. HAVE FUN!

Also...

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and below I have answered every review for chapter 13!:**

** HaruKuro:** Thank you so much! Your comments always make me smile and I love that you review after every chapter! I will try to keep making oneshots that make you smile!

** rainandpetals:** Love ya too! lol Glad you've got a new favorite!

** Guest:** Glad I could keep SC alive! You're lucky to have found this amazing show, I know I was! Consider making an account!

** Tanto Storm:** Mugen came back and you got this oneshot!:) Hope it satisfied. I squealed over their innocent sleeping too and i'm the one who wrote it!:)

** Guest:** Glad I could make you happy! It's not every day I get to do that for people;)

** ChimamereNoTsuki:** Welcome new reviewer! And please continue to call me author-san:) That seriously warmed my heart!

** anon:** Welcome! Welcome! Glad you got more?!:)

** Toya:** Thanks so much for checking out my other fics and there will be more Jin in the next oneshot!:) I promise! Also you don't have to ask for permission to draw one, just tell me when you do and show it to me! I'd love to see one of my babies as a drawing:) I'm an artist myself!

Thanks to all who reviewed and I hope you liked these personal messages!:) **LOVE YOU ALL!**


	15. Mugen

**R&R**

Ok I think I've made you guys wait long enough. I had a little writer's block on this one but everything was sorted out in the end. I'm pretty proud of this one. Thankyou everyone who religiously comes back for more Fuugen oneshots! You guys are genuinley amazing and I couldn't have asked for better readers and reviewers!

**58 REVIEWS?!** YOU'RE JOKING!

Anyways, please enjoy and do tell me what you think. Your opinion matters immensely to me!

* * *

**Oneshot 15: Mugen**

**by AshAnime**

Mugen heard laughing on the other side of the door.

Now you're probably wondering… so what? But for the pirate this wasn't something he could simply sweep to the side and pick up later. He closed his bloodshot eyes and tried to ease the pounding in his head as the laughter continued.

Fuu's laughter.

Just what the hell was so funny anyway?

"Jin you got curry on your nose!" her amused voice chimed happily. "You look so silly!"

Oh. That.

"Sorry," Jin's humble apology carried under the door. "Cooking isn't in my skill set."

Mugen grumbled something even he couldn't coherently understand, and pushed open the worn wood without warning. His dramatic entry was met with a pair of big round eyes and uninterested small black ones. "What!?" he slurred, brushing off their stares and shuffling over to his mat.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Fuu tried to turn her frown into a smile. Of course he was the one to ruin her bubbly mood. Maybe he should have stayed at the pub. It would have been better for everyone.

Better for her.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Fuu asked, desperately trying to sound upbeat. "I heard that the place just opened up."

Mugen grunted a reply and Fuu decided to take that as a yes.

The grumpy pirate watched as she turned back to the lumpy old stove in the corner and began fussing over her curry. A silent Jin stood over her, observing, and Mugen didn't like the way he hung unto her every word.

"Oh shoot!"

"What is it?" Jin asked, rubbing his nose to see if it still had curry on it.

"I forgot to pick up onions!" Fuu cried, looking distraught.

Jin nodded. "I'll go get some. My help really isn't needed here anyways."

"No Jin, it's ok," she tried to protest. "I'll just get them real quick and-"

Jin sighed, cutting off her argument. "You and I both know that I'll probably burn the curry."

Fuu was silent for a while.

"Oh alright," she relented. "Just onions, ok? Get back as soon as possible."

"On it."

Mugen watched with disdain as Jin hurriedly collected is money and sword. _Four eyes is totally whipped_, he thought bitterly, watching him walk out the door.

"Mugen?!" Fuu called, drawing his attention towards her again. "Would you like to help me while Jin is gone?"

Mugen huffed, his dark eyes shifting away from her hopeful face. There was no way in hell he'd be someone's 'replacement'. "I don't cook," was his only explanation for turning her down.

Fuu snorted and stuck her nose in the air. "You know I won't always be around to make you delicious dinners. You'll have to learn eventually."

This statement only made Mugen even more mad.

"Don't plan on learning anytime soon," he grumbled.

It was silent for a while until a soft sigh came from by the stove. "Are you ok Mugen? You've been acting… weirder then normal lately."

Weirder then normal? Where'd she get off deciding that? She was the one acting weird. Since when did she want to give cooking lessons so eagerly? Since when did she laugh like that with Jin, of all people? He was the boring one! Now Mugen, he was the funny one! He was the one who got her giggling over something he'd whisper in her ear.

But things were changing.

Mugen would go off to some brothel or pub the whole day long, leaving Jin and Fuu to fend for themselves. It was only natural that they would get closer and closer, but the stubborn pirate didn't want to except it.

"I'm not dying am I?" he finally blurted, startling Fuu as she stirred the pot of curry.

She thought about the question. "No, I guess not."

"Well there you have it."

Fuu simply glared at him and rolled her eyes. Ignoring her, Mugen lowered unto his back and placed his hands behind his head. His eyelids felt like lead as they drooped and fluttered. The mouth-watering aromas coming from the pot made it hard to drift off.

"Wake me up when dinner's ready!" he hollered, words jumbled.

Fuu heard him though. "Sure, though I should let you starve."

Mugen had a witty comeback he wanted to sling at her, but his mind grew foggy with sleep.

In a second, he was out.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Mugen?_

_Mugen!_

_Your curry is getting cold!_

_Fine, I'll just eat the rest!_

"Seriously Mugen… wake up!"

Mugen's eyes snapped open and it took a good while for his vision to clear. A sour-faced Fuu hovered over him, smelling of spicy curry. He wanted to snap at her for waking him up with all that yelling, but his pounding head and dry mouth wouldn't allow it. He went too heavy on the booze earlier, but it wasn't entirely his fault. How was he supposed to say no to that big-breasted women with the piercing eyes? She was practically begging him to take another shot.

Plus he got a good view whenever she leaned over to refill his cup.

Groggily, he sat up and tried not to show just how much pain he was in. He didn't even realize the absence of a certain glasses wearing samurai until he finished rubbing his eyes. "Where the fuck is four-eyes?" he muttered, reaching for his bowl of curry and rice. They hadn't eaten this good since Edo.

"Out," Fuu responded curtly, scooping the last of her curry into her mouth.

Mugen gave her a questioning glance before digging in. "What do ya mean, out?" he asked, with no regards to the rice grains on his chin.

Fuu set down her empty bowl and glared. "Out as in out Mugen!" She returned to the pot of curry and the last portion of rice, filling her bowl to the brim.

Mugen wiped his chin and tried to ignore her attitude. "Did he bring the onions? Curry aint the same without-"

"Yes. He brought the onions."

The tension filling the room was almost suffocating.

"Did he eat? If not I want his-"

"No. He did not and no, you can not have his portion because… I'm already eating it!"

Mugen set down his empty bowl with a frown. "Bitch," he grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothin'."

Fuu returned to her seat and continued to gobble down the food with little discretion. Mugen stared at her like she had two-heads and wondered what to say. Something was obviously eating at her… even though it seemed FUU was eating at IT.

"Stop staring!" she scolded. "It's rude!"

Mugen squinted his eyes at her. "So is talking with your mouth full."

Fuu blushed. She stared into her bowl at the few rice grains and small portion of curry left. Her anger seemed so stupid, now that she was calm and full. Slight guilt ate away at her heart as she realized she just finished all of the food. Looking up at Mugen's annoying smirk quickly made it go away.

"He's gone," she blurted, realizing the words had left her mouth too soon.

"What?"

Fuu sighed, there was no going back now. "Jin left, Mugen. He's gone… for good… I think." Her eyes that were currently downcast looked up at the pirate's face. He was wearing a complicated expression. One simmering on the edge of irritation and confusion. "I kept wondering why he was being so nice the whole week. We talked more then usual… had actual conversations! He was taking long with the onions so I opened the door to head out and look for him…"

The irritated and confused expression on Mugen's face slowly turned to pure anger.

"And on the other side," Fuu continued, "was a bag of onions. No note. No explanation. Just the onions. I still went out anyways to go look for him but… it's like he vanished Mugen. His sword's gone… all of the money too."

Fuu felt the tears before it was too late to stop them. Mugen reluctantly watched them spill unto her cheeks and drip off her chin. He had a sudden urge to just kill something, and for the first time ever…

That urge scared him.

"The bastard!"

Fuu jumped in her spot, causing her bowl to clatter to the ground.

"I told him! I should have fucking known he would pull this crap! If I ever cross paths with him again I swear I'll-"

"Mugen?" Fuu whispered.

He stopped his rant and stared at her.

"What are you talking about?"

Mugen sighed and placed his head in his hand. The pounding was still there. Excruciatingly loud in his head.

"I told his ass to stay with you." He didn't look up as a gasp came form Fuu. "I told him that no matter what I did… no matter where I went… to always stay with you. Watch over you, keep you safe and shit. Now the bastard's gone and…"

Mugen's words failed him as a soft, white hand came into view. It touched his knee and a small face leaned into his line of sight. "You really asked him to do that?" Fuu's timid voice asked. In that moment she sounded so much younger then Mugen remembered her to be.

"Yeah," he grumbled, shrugging nonchalantly. "I should have known he wouldn't listen. After all he did…"

"Did what?"

Mugen raised his head and scratched the back of his neck. "He said that I should be the one to stay with you."

Fuu sat up as well, her eyes wide.

"He said that you needed me."

She blinked.

"You gunna say something?"

Fuu shook her head and quickly stacked their empty bowls, trying desperately to keep her hands busy. "I- I don't know what Jin was thinking, saying that!" she stuttered, shuffling the bowls restlessly. "If anything you're the one who needs me! You both do… or at least you did! Who's going to wash his clothes now, huh?! Who's going to make him dinner?! He wasn't even listening when I showed him how to make the curry! How could he do this?! How could Jin leave us?! How-"

Fuu's wide and teary eyes stared in shock at the shoulder right before them. She sniffled and could smell the scent that was Mugen. It was a mixture of blood and the sea. Her breath hitched as his wiry arms grasped her waist and stayed there. She chocked on a sob and didn't think twice about resting her forehead on his sharp shoulder.

_Why is Mugen holding me? Why is he doing this? Mugen doesn't comfort people. Mugen doesn't understand what it means to feel this, right? Mugen is…_

Mugen.

"Why-?"

"Something's gotta muffle your whining, right?"

Fuu didn't think she had any tears left, but as soon as the words left Mugen's mouth she felt her eyes prickling again. Her nose burned and her small frame shook as she clutched Mugen's back and cried into his shoulder. He felt so much more present and alive while he was right there, under her touch.

During the past few weeks Fuu kept wondering if he was slipping further and further away.

"Thank you Mugen," she whispered, not even sure if he understood her through her sobbing.

But Fuu felt his warm nose buried in her neck and his ragged breath on her shoulder. She felt his heart beat against her chest and it's tempo quicken. Fuu was no idiot.

Mugen was crying.

* * *

Yay?! Or Neigh?! Please tell me what you guys thought of this. I wanted to make Mugen lower his defenses a little more then most fanfics. You guys are pure awesomness for coming back to read more!

**DONT FORGET ABOUT THE DRAWINGS!**

Also Mugen would like to thanks each new reviewer!

**Mugen:** Do I really have to do this shit?

**AshAnime:** *GLARES* -_-

**Mugen:** *grumbles under his breath* Fine... _Eve et Zod'a_... who gives a fuck if you're happy?!

**AshAnime:** Mugen! Don't talk to them like that! Nicer comments please! I happen to care a whole bunch that my OS make her happy! _Eve et Zod'a_ YOU ROCK!

**Mugen:** Kiss ass... ok... let's see _HaruKuro_... I'm glad you review and shit. If it weren't for you this bitch wouldn't feed me.

**AshAnime:** NOT TRUE!

**Mugen:** _embrace the darkness within_... Cool username, but the Mugen OS better be your favorite oneshot! Who gives a fuck about Fuu?!

**AshAnime:** YOU DO!

**Mugen:** *smirks* That's what you think... _FF2Addict._.. you should change your username to SCAddict, oh and Ashlee will update as soon as she gets off her lazy ass.

**AshAnime:** *GLARES... again*

**Mugen:** _rainandpetals_... you're pretty damn faithful to keep coming back here... thanks... I guess.

**AshAnime:** *rolls eyes and sighs*

**Mugen:** _Guest_... Thanks for showing your friend... but why the fuck don't you have an account?

**AshAnime:** MUGEN!

**Mugen:** Alright, alright! _Tanto Storm_... dont' know what the fuck "Fuugen Love" is but i'm guessing it's got something to do with me and the annoying bitch... thanks or whatever.

**AshAnime AND Fuu:** MUUUUUGGGGGEEEEENNN!

LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANKS FOR READING/REVIEWING! YOU ALL ROCK AMAZINGLY! LOL


	16. Three Simple Words

**R&R **

Hey guys! I wish this one was longer and more sufficient but I didn't want you guys to wait any longer:) But not to worry! You can expect some slight fluff in this one:):):)

THANKS SO MUCH FOR COMING BACK FOR MORE!

_enjoy!_

* * *

**Oneshot 16: Three Simple Words**

**by AshAnime**

Fuu let her dainty fingers trace his angular eyebrow, skipping over the scar that split it in half. There was so many times where she wanted to ask him how he had gotten the little hitch in his brow, but she always forgot by the time he woke up.

"You committin' my face to memory or something?"

A small gasp escaped her parted lips as she retracted her wondering fingers. She watched as Mugen slowly opened his eyes and blinked, taking in her flushed face. It never got old, waking up to her pink cheeks in the morning.

"No!" Fuu protested, returning her hands to his chest. She tucked them in between their warm embrace and tried to not meet Mugen's piercing gaze. The only thing she regretted about them sleeping together was having him see her morning face. It wasn't necessarily the prettiest of faces.

She probably had eye boogers!

"What're you getting all flustered over?" Mugen demanded, taking his hand from around her waist and using it to lift her chin.

Fuu shrugged, still averting her gaze.

She heard Mugen sigh and shift as he rolled on to his back, stretching his stiff muscles. "What's for breakfast?" he grumbled, turning his head to look at Fuu.

She finally met his gaze and rolled unto her stomach, their hips touching. "Can't you make breakfast for once?" she whined, placing her chin on her arm. "I can't do it every morning!"

Mugen frowned. "Why not?"

"Because!" Fuu huffed, pinching his bare side. "I'm not your maid!"

"Ouch!" Mugen yelped, cursing under his breath. "Well fine, you want a burnt breakfast girly? That's just fine."

Fuu rolled her eyes and studied his face as he rubbed the spot where she pinched him. "How'd you get that scar Mugen?" she blurted, remembering to ask before she forgot again.

Mugen gave her a cocky smirk. "You're going to have to be a little clearer then that. I've got a whole bunch."

"The one on your eyebrow."

He reached up to feel along his brow and stopped as his finger rested on the scar. "How the fuck should I know? It's kind of always been there. Probably when I was younger or something…"

Fuu tried to imagine a small Mugen, playing with a stick and accidentally hurting himself. "If you say so…" she mumbled, still unsure if he was telling her the whole story.

Mugen yawned obnoxiously and gave Fuu a weird look. "You got an eye booger," he commented.

"Ugh! I knew it!" She started to furiously rub the corner of her eyes only to be interrupted by loud laughter. "What's so funny?!"

"You!" Mugen hollered, poking her in the nose. "There's nothing there girly. Stop being such a pansy about the way ya look."

Fuu gave him an incredulous glare and sat up. "Oh so now I'm a pansy? Well fine! This pansy's going to go make breakfast!" She moved to stomp away but found herself being dragged back into a warm embrace. Tan arms tightened their hold on her and she begrudgingly nestled her head in the crook of his neck.

"Don't go yet," said a gruff whisper against her ear.

"I don't know," Fuu sighed, feigning contemplation. "I think I'm too much of a pansy to possibly stay in your amazing presence."

Mugen stared her directly in the eye and the action unnerved her. He was prone to doing that a lot lately. She couldn't stop the slow heat that scraped at her cheeks. This was the same pirate that had seen… well… all of her.

"You aint got nothing to worry about," he told her. His face was passive but his words held so much meaning. "I don't know why you're still worryin' about how you look."

Fuu shrugged and kissed Mugen's neck. They were really good at expressing their feelings physically. "You can't blame me I mean… You're Mugen. You're the same guy who enjoyed going to the brothels and getting seduced by older women."

Mugen snorted. "That's what's got your panties in a twist?"

"Not necessarily."

"Well quit mopping anyway… you're souring the mood."

Fuu laughed. "What mood? I wasn't aware of a… mood."

Mugen grumbled and frowned but silently raised an eyebrow as a kiss was placed on his jaw. Soft lips traveled across his cheek and reached the corner of his mouth. He'd never tell her, but this was his weakness. This was when he felt the most bare and frighteningly vulnerable.

This was when he wondered if he was making a horrible mistake.

"I love you, Mugen."

How could four simple words sound so… life changing?

Mugen leaned forward and captured Fuu's pink lips. He wanted to convey everything he was feeling, but most of the time it was never enough. It would probably never be enough.

"Why don't you ever say it back?"

This was the question he was trying to avoid. He'd been trying to avoid it since the first time she confessed to him. Physical affection had worked for a long time, but now Fuu wanted it verbally, and Mugen struggled to get the words out.

"I…"

Fuu stared up at him expectantly, her large doe eyes searching his face.

"I don't not love you."

Fuu grimaced. "Mugen! Are you serious?!"

"What? It's what you wanted right?"

"I wanted you to say three little words but I guess that's too much for you."

Mugen reached up a calloused hand and smoothed his thumb over the crease between her brows. His hard black eyes seemed to see through her very soul as he hovered over her, leaning on his arms.

"Mugen?" Fuu asked hesitantly, wondering exactly what he was about to do.

"I don't love you," he said, causing her to gasp. She felt a pang hit her chest and a burning sensation behind her eyes.

"You-"

"I don't love you," Mugen repeated, lowering himself unto her without crushing her small frame. His nose brushed against hers and Fuu wondered where all of her strength had fled to. Why couldn't she push him off?

"I fucking worship you."

She kissed him before he could even get another word out.

* * *

I honestly don't think this is my best but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so... here you are! I adore Mugen's way of saying "I love you" don't you? lol

I would like to thank these amazingly awesome people who took the time to review:

**fuusunshine**

**Zoe**

**Sydney**

**HaruKuro**

**Tanto Storm**

**CallingNightSky**

**Zandier**

**LilianClassic**

Thank you so much you guys!

_Jin_: *looks down at Que card* Also, don't forget about the **_drawings_**. We would really like some. **PM Ash** if you have made one.

_AshAnime_: Thanks Jin! But next time more enthusiasm! Ok?

_Jin:_ *drops Que cards and heads out of the room*

_AshAnime_: *grumbles* What a diva... Anyways, thanks for stopping by guys! See you next time!:)

LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!


	17. Where Were You?

**R&R**

HEYYYYYYYY! LONG TIME NO SEE! I'm so sorry for the long wait guys. I just got back from Canada Friday and didn't take my computer with me. Also, I was having some serious writer's block and was feeling really... what's the word?... depressed about my writing. I kept feeling like it wasn't good enough but maybe this one will deliver. Who knows?

Anyways I hope you all enjoy and thanks sooooo much for ** 71 REVIEWS**! I would have never predicted that number:)

ENJOY TO YOUR HEART'S CONTENT!

* * *

**Oneshot 17: Where Were You?**

**by AshAnime**

"Fuu?!"

Using his sword Mugen swiped at the darkness in front of him. Nothing screamed 'suspicious' like a gaping front door and quiet house.

"Fuu?!"

Jin told him to watch her while he went to go meet a friend, but of course Mugen didn't listen. He had spotted a well endowed whore for a very pretty penny earlier in the day and couldn't wait to head to the nearby brothel.

"Fuu quit messin' around!"

Fuu didn't answer and despite their hostility towards each other Mugen was beginning to worry. Taking a tentative step forward, he crossed over the threshold and slowly entered the one bedroom abode the three shared. His dark brown eyes swept his entire surroundings and finally rested on a heap of pink kimono.

"Shit!"

Ruby red blood stained the familiar fabric as the girl beneath it struggled to take a breath.

"Mu- Mu-"

"Shut up!" Mugen demanded, dropping to his knees. "Can't you see you're fucking bleeding all over the place?!"

Fuu's face scrunched in pain as she swallowed. She ignored Mugen's warning and continued talking anyway. "He- He… I tried to stop him and then he… there- there was a knife." Fuu gasped for another breath of air as Mugen unceremoniously lifted her kimono and began tearing at his shirt. He wiped away some of the blood around the wound in her stomach and used the cloth to wrap her torso.

"I said shut up, didn't I?" he grumbled, finally securing a knot in the fabric and dropping her kimono to modestly cover her once again.

"Where were you Mugen?"

He couldn't answer her. For once Mugen simply didn't have anything to say back. Guilt seized his thrumming heart as he leaned back on his heel and helplessly watched Fuu's pale face grimace in pain.

"What do I do?" he mumbled, causing her eyes to slightly open and stare up at him. "What the fuck am I supposed to do now?"

Fuu grabbed Mugen's hand, surprising him and desperately tried to smile. "You're doing great so far Mugen. Now I need you to get Jin and a doctor. A doctor will definitely know what to do."

"Where am I supposed to-"

"Mugen."

The hot tempered pirate immediately shut his mouth and avoided Fuu's gaze. He really didn't have any right questioning her but… a part of him was out right panicking. She told him to go get Jin like it was no big deal when it was the biggest deal in the world. Four eyes would kill him before they even found a doctor.

"I'll be back. Don't go doing anything stupid like moving around and shit."

Fuu nodded once and watched Mugen's lanky form head out the door.

"""""""""""""""""

"Was the brothel enjoyable at least?"

Mugen laid his scruffy head back on their tiny hut's wood paneling, not even hiding his pout. "The guilt trip doesn't work on me four eyes," he spat, defiantly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Watch her. That is all I asked of you, and you couldn't even do that." Jin adjusted his glasses and sighed, the bags under his eyes becoming more apparent.

"I get it. I screwed up. No surprise there."

The two fell into a heavy silence, both consumed by their own thoughts.

"Mugen and… Jin, was it?"

The sulking duo turned to see the doctor emerge from the house, a crease in his forehead but a smile on his mouth.

"Yes," Jin answered, immediately standing. "Is Fuu going to be alright?"

The doctor, a short, bent over man, smiled and nodded once. "Yes, yes. There seems to be no infection of the wound, which is good, but she will need a lot of rest."

"We'll make sure of that," Jin assured him.

"Very good." Mugen ignored the way the doctor's eyes flickered over him accusingly. "Also, besides her physical wounds, Miss Fuu will most likely be… emotionally unstable for a while."

Jin and Mugen shared a look.

"What do you mean by-"

"Well I best be going now. I have a sickly little boy to attend to," the doctor quickly cut in, fiddling with the hem of his blood stained shirt.  
"Yeah I'm pretty sure we won't need ya again," Mugen spoke up, causing Jin to turn and glare at him. "What?"

The doctor chuckled nervously and started down the dirt path leading back to town. "Seek me out if there is anymore trouble! Goodbye!"

"Seek me out my ass," Mugen muttered under his breath.

"Enough Mugen. We should be thanking that man," Jin lectured, "if it weren't for him Fuu would be-"

"I know."

Jin sighed. "I'm going in to see her."

"Whatever."

Mugen watched as the stoic samurai stepped inside with a tired shake of the head. Honestly he didn't need his condescending attitude and pity but who was he to complain. He was off with some whore when Fuu was ambushed and stabbed. His calloused hands twitched at his sides as he imagined impaling the bastard.

"The fucking creep didn't even take anything," he grumbled to himself.

"It's not his fault Jin."

Mugen's ears perked up as Fuu's weak voice floated out through the door cracks.

"We should have been here."

There was a long pause and for a second Mugen thought that they were done talking.

"It hurt so much Jin. I kept telling him to stop and he wouldn't."

Mugen couldn't stop the anger bubbling up inside of him. To hear Fuu sound so vulnerable and scared irked him more then he could have ever imagined. The raging pirate could hear the tears plain as day in her voice.

"He told me not to scream and I didn't listen. I'm such an idiot! How could I be so stupid? I-"

"No," Jin protested, voice firm. "You did nothing wrong."

Mugen moved away from the door as gut wrenching sobs hit his ears. All he saw was red as his hand reached for the hilt of his sword. Fuu wasn't just stabbed. She wasn't just shaken up from a bad experience. Some sick fuck took advantage of her.

The bastard was as good as dead.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Mugen? Mugen is that you?"

Fuu watched the figure silently make its way over Jin's sleeping form.

"Mugen I know that's you. Where've you been?"

The ryukyu pirate picked up his mat and unceremoniously dropped it next to Fuu's. She quietly watched as he flung his sword to the side and plopped down on his new spot.

"Out," he muttered into the mat, answering her question vaguely.

Fuu smiled softly to herself and tried not move too much as she turned to look at him properly. "Out where?"

He shrugged. "Doing what I do best…"

Fuu frowned. "And what is that?"

"Killing."

She tried to sit up but the pain lancing through her side reminded Fuu that she needed to stay still. "Don't say that Mugen," she whispered, trying to make out his face in the darkness.

"It's the truth."

Fuu sighed. "Who did you kill?"

"He deserved it."

"Who was it Mugen?!"

The twenty year old abruptly sat up and turned to stare down at Fuu. The way he looked at her unnerved her. She felt breakable in his eyes and it had never been that way before. Fuu always knew that Mugen thought of her as a whiny, innocent brat but…  
This time he was seeing her differently.

"What is it Mugen?" she whispered as his long fingers gently touched her side. Fuu didn't think Mugen could ever be that gentle.

"I know what he did to you," he whispered back, voice hoarse. "I got rid of 'em."

Fuu's brows scrunched in concern as she observed Mugen's face in the darkness. "What you mean you know what-"

"I know he raped you Fuu."

The samurai's daughter sucked in a breath and didn't know if she had the strength to let it go. "Mugen I-"

"It was easy for ya to tell Jin."

"I didn't want-"

"No hard feelings I guess. I did kill 'em for ya."

Fuu grabbed Mugen's hand and raised it towards her mouth, surprising him. She kissed it once, twice, three times before placing their joined hands at her side. "I never wanted that from you Mugen. You didn't owe me anything."

"I know," he bit out, "but just knowing he…"

Fuu sighed, and for a while it seemed like the cold dark of the night had sucked up all of their words.

"Every time I think about it I get scared all over again."

Mugen laid down on his mat next to Fuu. For the first time ever he was listening to everything she had to say.

"I never want to talk about this again. I just… I want it to all go away, for good. Eventually a guy will come along and make it even easier but… for now… will you help me, Mugen?"

Mugen's coal like gaze lingered on the roof above them as his grip tightened around Fuu's small fingers. For some reason he wanted to hurt this future guy Fuu was talking about. For some reason Mugen didn't want to just be around 'for now'.

"Like hell I'd leave you alone again."

* * *

So how was this comeback oneshot? Good? Bad? Ok? Tell me what you think in your reviews! I really had a lot of trouble with Mugen and making sure he wasn't OOC during this oneshot.

Anyways, to those who have mentioned drawing in their reviews please **GO FOR IT**!:) I would love to see your work.

Well, to sum it all up, It feels good to be back and I have missed your reviews dearly. Thanks _oneshot 16_ reviewers:

**HaruKuro**

**embrace the darkness within**

**LillianClassic**

**fuusunshine**

**Tanto Storm**

and

**Kaworu**

You are all awesome!

_Fuu:_ I would just like to say that though I was... deflowered... in this oneshot, I still have all my petals in real life and intend to keep it that way until the right guy comes along.

_Mugen:_ Pfft! Like that'll ever happen!

_Fuu:_ Shut up Mugen! No one asked for your opinion.

_Mugen:_ Trust me girly, you're going to be askin' when no one else wants you.

_Fuu:_ *turns bright red and huffs* Come on Jin! I really don't need this today!

_Jin:_ *Looks up from his glasses catalog and obediently follows Fuu out*

_Mugen:_ *SMIRKS* He is totally whipped.


	18. Never Forgot

**R&R**

_**Hello my awesome readers! Sorry for the very long wait! Let me tell you why you guys are so awesome:**_

So the things is, I honestly wasn't going to continue these oneshots. I had ran out of juice and had absolutely no inspiration what so ever. I didn't have any ideas at all! So I thought, "Well, I guess i'll just leave it there." But then it kept bothering me because you guys would be expecting more. I know what it feels like to follow someone on here, keep checking for their work, but they never post more and you're left wondering if they ever will.

**BUT YOUR REVIEWS REVIVED ME!**

It was Friday night... I had seen the spike in reviews just the other day... and I was like "You know what? This is happening. THIS IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW! I will write until my fingers fall off if I have to. These people want more Fuugen and that's what i'll give them. I will not leave them hanging like the show did!"

And thus, this oneshot was born!

And I must say...

I'm a proud parent.

lol** Enjoy!**

* * *

**Oneshot 18: Never Forgot **

**by AshAnime**

Fuu ducked behind a food cart, ignoring the weird looks passersby and the fruit vender were giving her. Never, in a million years, did she expect to see him again. Why did it have to be here, of all places?

"Fuu?"

"Mugen!"

Fuu jumped from her hiding place and dusted off her kimono, trying to appear as casual as possible. She was shaking so hard the basket in her hand nearly tumbled over, spilling her purchases.

"So it is you," Mugen muttered, scratching the back of his head and giving her a sideways look from head to toe. Fuu wondered what he was thinking, because although the rogue pirate hadn't changed at all, she was a completely different story.

No longer was her hair pinned up and small frame hidden under a modest kimono. Fuu now sported shoulder length hair that was always out, framing her rosy cheeks nicely, and a light green kimono that showed off her curves. She had even taken to wearing lipstick every once and a while.

"In the flesh," she giggled nervously.

Mugen nodded and gave her another hard look before smirking. "Wouldn't have ditched ya if I knew you planned on growing up."

She blushed crimson and fiddled with the basket in her arms. Why did he still have this effect on her? Her heart was racing faster then ever! "That's what marriage does," she said, looking up to observe the surprised look on Mugen's sharp features. "It forces you to grow up."

Everything fell away.

The bustling shoppers and hagglers. The sharp pain in Fuu's left foot. The prominent new scar cutting across Mugen's right leg.

Everything.

And for the first time ever Fuu wondered if she had rendered Mugen speechless.

"Married? Finally found the sucker, huh?"

It almost felt like old times as Fuu raised her hand to pummel Mugen to death, but she froze. What right did she honestly have reprimanding him anymore? She wasn't his responsibility and he wasn't hers. Fuu was now a married women and she needed to carry herself that way. Make a scene and the whole town would go reporting it to her husband.

"So what are you doing here?" she chocked out instead, dropping her hand and getting a weird look from Mugen.

"Looking for an inn for the chick I'm body guarding," he answered smoothly, dark brown eyes wondering over the crowds of people.

Fuu tried to stifle her gasp as her eyes widened. Mugen was body guarding and actually doing his job? "Oh?" she mumbled, trying to catch her breath. "I could show you one. Kota, that's my husband, and I stayed in a really nice one until we bought a place."

Mugen nodded, his face passive. "Alright, lead the way."

"Right." Fuu started down the dirt path leading away from the busy market area and took a deep breath. When she woke up this morning she absolutely did not expect her day to turn out like this.

At first it was hard… forgetting. When Jin had left her and Mugen so he could go find Shino all they had was each other. Some days were rough, other days were hilarious, but then one day they just decided to… part ways. And it was so very, very hard for Fuu to forget Mugen's smell, laugh, walk, attitude and every thing else about him.

And even harder to finally accept a marriage proposal.

Eventually she started to forget, though. She could no longer easily picture Mugen's smirk and faintly hear the sound of his gruff voice. His presence, including Jin's, had become a distant and warm memory, barley shimmering in the back of her mind.

But now he was here.

Mugen was right behind her. His scent was instantly remembered and the sound of his feet, so reassuringly at her back, made Fuu smile. How many times had she regretted saying those fatal words?

_"Go out on your own Mugen. I don't need your protection any more. It's time for me to take care of myself."_

How could she have been so stupid?

"Is this it?"

Fuu snapped out of her daze and halted to a stop. Her subconscious had brought her to the inn on autopilot. If Mugen hadn't said anything she would have probably walked right past it. "Oh! Yes, yes it is. I'm sure the… girl you're guarding will love it here."

Mugen looked from the roof of the place down to its base and yawned. "Looks good I guess. Just hope princess doesn't throw a hissy fit."

"Princess?!" Fuu turned to Mugen in surprise. Had she heard right?

Mugen gave her an odd look and then understanding washed over his features. "She's not a real princess, if that's what yer thinking, but the bitch does act like one. Her father's some important ambassador for an emperor or whatever. She gives me nothing but hell."

A faint smile graced Fuu's lips. Mugen was as crass and as vulgar as ever.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She glanced up at the waning sun and sighed. It was about time to head back home. Kato didn't like it when she was out at night. It worried him dearly. "I better start heading home now. Kato-"

The basket tumbled from Fuu's hands as she was grabbed by the wrist and pulled to the side of the inn. It was a shadowed area completely out of sight. She gasped as Mugen pushed her against the wall and pressed his body against hers. Why?

Why did he fit so perfectly?

"Mugen what are you-?!"

"Don't act like you've forgotten, girly."

That nickname. How long had it been since anyone called her that? Fuu sighed and tried to still the hard thumping in her chest. Ever since they bumped into each other at the market Mugen had seemed kind of… stand offish.

And now the pirate was right in her face, no space at all between them.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she whispered, turning her head away. A little voice inside her head kept telling her that if this was any other man she would have already pushed them off. She hated to admit it… but the little voice was right.

"Don't feed me that crap, Fuu," Mugen spat, slightly loosening his hold on her wrists. "If you've really got no clue then push me away. Do it Fuu… push me!"

"No!" she blurted, tears gathering in her eyes. "I can't!"

"Why?"

It was the simplest question in the world with the simplest answer.

"Because I love you!"

Mugen stared, and Fuu chocked back a sob as her gaze dropped to their feet.

"I still love you and I don't know why!"

"Then why the fuck are you married?" Mugen's grasp completely fell away from Fuu's wrists and her arms fell limply to her sides. He swallowed and calmly placed his hands on her hips as she stared at him, wide eyed.

"Why the fuck did you send me away then?"

Fuu didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth in a poor attempt to answer, but was stopped as rough lips captured her own. The unworthy words were lodged in her throat, never to be spoken as her tongue willingly danced with Mugen's. It was the deepest, purest, most mind-blowing feeling she had ever felt and Fuu didn't want it to end.

She never ever wanted it to end.

"Mugen-" His kiss continued to consume her, smothering his name on her lips. Just the feeling of his thumb rubbing across her cheek had her grasping for more.

"Wait," she finally managed to get out, and Mugen pulled away. She took a big gulp of air and clutched his shirt in a tight fist. It still amazed her that he could hold his breath for so long. "We really shouldn't- I mean I'm married…"

The words died on her lips, excuses that seemed to hold no value.

Mugen ran a rough thumb across her bottom lip and pressed his forehead against hers.

"When I leave this time… I aint coming back."

Fuu swallowed and closed her eyes tightly, a single tear falling down her flushed cheeks and landing on his thumb.

"Take me with you."

* * *

I'm telling you this oneshot was a MIRACLE. I never understood it when people did good on projects or presentations and said "I pulled it out of my ass!" but now I think I do. This thing literally came out of no where!

Anyways I just want you guys to know that I AM NOT SURE if this is the last one. It all depends of whether or not i'm all dried up. But remember guys: YOUR REVIEWS GIVE ME STRENGTH AND WILL!

Thank you so much for **91** reviews **42** favorites and **51** followers! You guys rock!

_Awesome possum reviewers who deserve the 'You're epic and awesome' award:)_

**SkorpionQueen012**

**Tanto Storm**

**HaruKuro**

**fuusunshine**

**Zoda'a Quatique**

**Anonymous Addict (GUEST)**

**Kaworu (GUEST)**

**msc22645**

**itsmeduh1029**

**Pops Mission**

**LavenderBoots **

**Tigerdog1**

_Fuu:_ Thanks for reviewing readers! If it weren't for you guys I would have lost my job! Ashlee would have kicked me out unto the curb and then i'd have to move in with Mugen and Jin! UGH!

_Mugen:_ You say it like i'd let you move in with me, girly!

_Jin:_ Fuu I think you meant move in with JIN. As in, I'm the only one paying for the house and Mugen contributes nothing.

_Mugen: _Hey you said-!

_Jin: _Sleeping on the couch counts Mugen.

_Mugen: _*grumbles under breath*

_Fuu:_ *laughs nervously and turns to reader with wide-eyed stare* See?! Your reviews feed us!

**BYE FOR NOW, AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE DRAWINGS!:)**


End file.
